True Friends or Worst Enemies
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: How far would you go for a friend, would you be willing to go up against your very own village? This story is about 3 girls, A Witch, A Thief, and A Samurai, they have become really close friends, the only problem, that there villages are enemies...
1. Chapter 1

**True Friends, Or Worst Enemies**

_A Witch, A Thief, and A Samurai…three very unlikely girls, that people would think to hate each other, have become best friends….almost like Sisters. Well what would happen if the three girls end up having to go to war….not as allies, but as enemies against each other….._

_Red, whom lives in a village known as Sunagakure. Although she's a witch, the village finds her 'abilities' to be of some use. Red can easily freeze an entire room just by raising her hands. She can also create any type of healing ointment with very few herbs. As for fighting, she can use her athema to fight. She prefers not to fight. She has seen many loved ones get killed in great battles. The absolute only reason Red would fight, would be to protect those she cares for._

_Hissori, whom lives in a village known as Kohonagakure. Being one of the best thieves the Land Of Fire has ever had, not even the ANBU can catch her. She has snuck into many hidden places, known only to the elite ninja, stolen what she wanted, and left without a trace. Her village sees her as their spy, to steal scrolls from other villages, or be able to hear precious information. Fighting, she is just as strong as the toughest Shinobi known. Her only problems would be getting distracted by something she would want to steal, and/or becoming tired or lazy in the middle of a mission. Hissori, like Red, would do just about anything for the ones she cares form. Even if that means keeping her mind on one thing._

_And Last:_

_Awaii, whom lives in a small village in between Sunagakure, and Kohonagakure, called Alabasta. Awaii is the only female leader in this village. She is also the only one able to transform her simple dagger into a Katana. Many villagers have tried, but none have been able to success. Awaii has been challenged many times to prove who she is, most all challengers are big muscular men, fighting a small teen girl. Needless to say, the men don't like to talk about how they got their asses kicked by a girl. Fighting skills, she is able to wield 2 large Katanas at the same time, and create acidic rain that only hurts whom she asks to. She doesn't like to fight, but she also doesn't approve of people judging her by her size. She is also like Red and Hissori, and will do anything for her loved ones…..that includes dying for them._

_As you can tell the three girls live very different lives, but they have so much in common. They don't like to fight; unless for loved ones, they are all strong teen girls….but there's something about the teens…that not even they know, but will soon find out._

_But first we'll start to when these girls meet….about 5 years ago:_

A girl about 13 years of age, was walking to her favorite place to relax. This girl had long red hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of brown shorts, and a black tank top. Her long red hair was always pulled back in a braid. The girl had finally reached her destination, a river bank, with a tall waterfall. The girl set her bad down that she had been carrying, and took off her sandals, placing her bare feet into the cool water. She then laid back on the grass and closed her eyes….beginning to relax.

While the red head was resting, another girl, about 12 years of age, long black hair, and green eyes, was also walking up to the area she liked to practice. This girl was wearing a pair of blue jeans, with holes in the knees, and a black shirt, the shirt seemed to have cuts in it, as though she was attacked. Her black hair was pulled back in a high pony tail. The girl had finally reached her destination, except someone was already there. The black haired girl quickly hid behind a tree. She didn't know if the girl that was there was friend or foe.

While the black haired girl hid, and the red haired girl relaxed, yet another young girl about 10 years old, shoulder length light blue hair, and yellow eyes, was heading to an area she liked to count her goods. This girl was wearing black caprices, and a dark blue shirt, with black fishnet under her shirt. This girls hair was left down, it wasn't long enough to bug her. This girl had arrived at the same spot that the other two girls were at. Except the blue haired girl could only see the red head from where she was standing. Which was on top of the waterfall.

The red haired girl opened her eyes when she heard something splash into the water. She quickly stood up, and grabbed for her Athema, placing it in front of her. She asked, "who's there? Show yourself" She commanded

The black haired girl was just as shocked a the red head. She was watching very closely at the water, awaiting to see whom or what would pop out of it. Until she felt something tugging at her back pocket. She quickly turned around and saw the blue haired girl trying to pick-pocket her.

The black haired girl glared down at the blue haired girl, "What do you think your doing?" She asked, "Where'd you come from?"

The blue haired girl looked up at the other girl, "I came from a guy and a woman….dumb ass" She said placing one finger under her eyes, and sticking her tongue out.

The red haired girl heard the commotion from behind the tree, so she walked over to the two girls, who now seemed to be fighting. She sighed, threw her hands in the air, freezing the fighting girls, "Cant a girl try to get some rest around here" she sighed again, then wiggled her fingers, only unfreezing the girls heads, "Now tell me who you are, and what your doing here" She demanded

"What the hell is this!?! My nose itches and I cant scratch it" The youngest complained.

"Let me go! I only came here to train. I don't want to fight" The green eyes girls exclaimed.

"LIAR!! You attacked ME!" The blue haired girl shouted.

"Cause you were trying to steal my dagger!"

"It was shiny….besides its not like you'll need it"

"ENOUGH!" The red haired girl shouted, "Just tell me your damn names….that's all I ask"

"I'm Awaii, and I came here to train like I said I was going to do" The blacked haired girl sighed.

"Hissori….and I don't have to tell you why I'm here" The blue haired girl hmphed.

"What about you…what's your name?" Awaii asked

"And how'd you get us stuck like this. Cause my nose REALLY itches….and I CANT scratch it" Hissori complained again

"Oh right" The red head then unfroze the rest of the girls bodies, "I'm Red, and I came here to relax" She explained

Awaii then grabbed her precious dagger from Hissoris grasp, "You guys OBVIOUSLY aren't Samurai, so what…or where are you guys from?" Awaii asked putting her dagger away, then crossing her hands in front of her body.

"I'm from a village known as Suna" Red said, "And I'm a witch"

Hissori sighed, "from Kohona…and I do whatever I want" She glared at Awaii, "Got a problem with that?"

"Wait….aren't your two villages enemy villages right now?" Awaii asked

She and the other two girls walked back over to the water, and sat down placing their feet into the water. Meaning their sandals were placed beside them.

Hissori began kicking her feet, splashing water, "Yea…our villages are enemies, but so far….I'm still alive, so I don't think you two are THAT bad"

Red nodded, "Besides, were too young to worry about our villages….leave that to the old people, its not like we know anything important" Red then looked at Awaii, "Where are you from?"

Awaii looked up at Hissori and Red, "Who me?….well I live in a small village known as Alabasta. Its right in the middle of Kohona and Suna" She said looking back down at the water.

"NO WAY! You live there…I thought that place was full of Samurai" Hissori exclaimed looking at Awaii.

She nodded, "I'm a Samurai-in-training, top of my class too" She said, almost as though she was bragging.

The three girls continued talking, then began laughing….until they realized it was getting late, and they all had to leave, or at least head back to their homes.

"See ya tomorrow guys" Hissori waves back at the other two girls.

Awaii and Red both smiled and waved back at each other, then quickly ran home. The girls then began making that spot, their spot. It was right between each village, and they were never followed by anyone in their village.

The fact was, the three girls weren't suppose to be anywhere near each other. Their villages hated every little thing about the other, and ordered all villagers to NEVER make contact with the other villagers. But that wasn't about to stop these girls from talking. These girls, even though meant to be enemies, have become the best of friends.

"Hey Hissori" Awaii waved, she was about 17 years old not, "What took you so long to get here"

"I couldn't help it…I saw something and HAD to have it" Hissori panted, she was about 15 years old, "Where's Red?"

"I'm here!" Red shouted, she was about 18 years old, running up to the waterfall, she had a very worried look on her face, "We have a big problem…and when I mean big…I mean bigger than when Hissori almost got caught stealing that one time"

Both Awaii and Hissori looked at Red also worried looks now, "What's wrong?" They both asked.

"We're….We're at war….with each other" Red protested, "meaning we have to fight each other"

-End of chapter….what'cha think, like it or not….I hope you do, cause I'm gonna make another chapter….I like the way this story is so far….well tell me what you think-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After hearing the horrible news from Red, the three girls decided to head back to their villages sooner than normal. Hoping there was some way they could end the war before anyone got hurt on either sides.

Hissori ran as fast as her short legs could take her, until she arrived back to Kohona. She then ran threw the gates, and straight for the Kage tower.

She approached the Hokages office door, and knocked on it. The door was opened from the inside, and standing at the other side of the door was 'him'

He had black hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail, a green vest, dark blue, almost black, long sleeve shirt on, and a pair of pants the same color as his top….His name Shikamaru Nara

This couldn't be a good sign that he was there. Shikamaru was mainly a thinker, meaning the Hokage usually asked him for battle plans…

"Something you want?" A woman's voice asked, snapping Hissori out of her daze.

She looked over at the woman sitting at the desk. She had long blonde hair in pig-tails, obnoxiously big boobs, and brown eyes.

Hissori nodded, and walked into the office, "Lady Tsunade, I think it is a bad idea to move forward in this war" she stepped closer to the Hokages desk, "This war will only bring more deaths than anything" She protested

Tsunade placed her elbows on her desk, and rest her chin on her hands, "Its not as though we asked for this war Hissori. Especially not with Suna, but something's cant be helped" She sighed then took a sip of her saki.

Shikamaru then stepped beside Hissori, "I agree with Hissori, Lady Tsunade this war will be very troublesome, to say the least" He said

Tsunade glared at the two teens in front of her, "Its as I said, I never wanted this war, but it cant be helped. The people of Sand had sent three of their shinobis to destroy out village during our Chunin Exams"

"But they were tricked by Orochimaru, I thought they apologized for that already" Hissori remembered all those years ago, that was around the time she meet Awaii and Red. The same time the Third Hokage was killed by Orochimaru.

Tsunade turned her chair to face the window, "That's what we thought also…until we found some of our men killed, those men where heading towards Suna, to finalize out peace treaty"

"There was no proof that Suna attacked them" Hissori stated

Shikamaru shook his head, "There was a witness…Sasuke Uchiha stated that he saw a group of Sand Shinobi running away from their bodies."

'Right…and he's a reliable source….he's the guy who left this village to join that freak Orochimaru…just to get stronger' Hissori thought to herself.

"please, cant we just try to talk with the village leaders" Hissori suggested

Tsunade stood up, slamming her hands on her desk, "That's Enough! This war is going to happen, and the both of you will fight in it…and that's final, now leave" Tsunade demanded

Hissori hung her head low, she didn't want to fight her friends. She had to find a way to stop this war…and fast.

She looked at Shikamaru, "you don't want this war either….right"

He sighed, "Not really, but you heard the Hokage, she said this war is going to happen"

"What if we can stop it" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at Hissori, "don't give me that look, if you want to help me, then meet me at the gates tomorrow morning" Hissori then ran down the hall, and out of the tower.

Shikamaru sighed again, "troublesome woman"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red also ran back to her village, she had to hurry….she needed to talk to the Kazakage, before he made any other plans for this war.

She arrived at Suna, and ran inside. By the time she got to the Kazakages office, she was out of breath. Because she wasn't a ninja, she usually didn't run a lot. She then knocked on the door in front of her, and opened it. She walked into the Office of the Kazakage.

Sitting at the desk of the Kage, was a boy about Reds age, red hair, blue eyes, and the normal white robe on.

Red bowed slightly to show her respect, then looked up, "Sorry to barge in…… but Lord Kazakage……I really think this whole war is…….a bad idea" She said, trying to catch her breath.

Gaara looked up from his paper work, "Why do you think that?" he asked

Red had finally calmed her breathing, "For many reasons, but mainly because this would be an unnecessary war. Many villagers will die, and…and I know the ones we are going to war with, they aren't bad people" She said looking Gaara straight in his eyes.

"Red, you know I trust you very much….but we have already tried to make peace…but only got betrayed in return" The young Kazakage said, looking down at his piles of paper work on his desk.

Red looked a bit confused, "What do you mean…did something happed Gaara?" she asked, a hint of concern in her tone

"I sent a few men, including my brother Kankuro, to Kohona to meet the Kohona Shinobi half way….but they were ambushed" He looked up at Red, and made a fist on his desk, causing his gourd in the corner to shake, "Our men never returned"

Reds eyes widened, and she placed her hand over her mouth, "I'm so sorry Gaara" She walked over to Gaara, and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I didn't know….that's what happened…to him"

Red had always thought Kankuro just left the village….because he was a ninja Kankuro would be gone for long periods of times….she never thought….he died.

"Gaara…what if Kohona didn't kill them…what if it was made to look that way?" Red asked

Gaara shook his head, "please just leave Red, I don't want to talk about this anymore" Gaara placed his fingers on his temples and closed his eyes.

Red sighed and left Gaara alone. She knew it had to be hard for Gaara to lose his brother…He was one of the few people Gaara could talk to. But somehow….Red had to stop this war..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awaii arrived into her small village and walked straight towards the head tower. She walked up to the door and barged right in without knocking.

"You have to stop this war!" She shouted at the man in the chair.

The chair swung around and sitting in the chair was a man with light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. The man glared at Awaii, "You cant just barge in here and demand me to stop this war" He stood up, "If we don't fight, then we will be destroyed by the other village shinobi….is that what you want?" she asked practically yelling in Awaiis face.

Awaii glared at the man, "I'm the leader of ALL Samurai Warriors, and if I tell them not to fight…then they wont fight" She crossed her arms, "and I don't want to fight in this war, if this war does go on ,then we should keep all out men here, to protect our villagers, not go out on a suicidal mission" She protested

The man grabbed Awaiis neck, and lifted her off the ground, "You man be the leader for now…but there are a shit load of other men who would gladly take your place, and fight in this war. All you have to do…is die" He squeezed tighter around her neck.

Awaii began to struggle to get this man to let go. She reached in her back pocket and grabbed for one of her daggers, then jammed it into the mans arm, forcing him to drop Awaii. She fell to the ground, and began coughing. The man then began to scream in pain from Awaiis dagger in his arm.

She looked up at the man, then stood up, "Don't…don't you EVER threaten me again" She pulled her dagger out of his arm, "I'm going to find a way to stop this war…and your NOT going to interfere….Gin"

She placed her bloody dagger back in her pocket, and left Gins office. She then walked outside and was heading to the gates of Alabasta.

"Captain Awaii…Captain, please stop…I need to talk to you" A males voice shouted from behind her.

She stopped and turned around to see a man with brown spiky hair, and black eyes, "What do you want Hayashi, have you remembered anything new?" She asked

The reason Awaii asked, was because a few years ago, Awaii and a few of her men found a man laying on the ground, not too far from their village. The man was beaten up, and covered in blood. He would of died if Awaii and the others didn't take him back to the village. When he woke up, he couldn't remember anything…not even his own name.

So Awaii called him Hayashi, because it means forest, and that's where he was found.

Hayashi shook his head, "No, not yet…but there is something I need to talk to ask you"

Awaii crossed her arms, "Make it fast, I have something I need to do" She said

He nodded, "What do you know about a village covered in sand"

Awaii was now very curious, "Why do you ask?" She asked him, the only village she knew that had a great amount of sand, was Sunagakure, which is where Red is from.

"Well…every time I sleep, I see a village full of sand. I'm walking threw it, as though I know my way around the place….I know its only a dream, but I keep having the same dream over and over again" he explained

Awaii began to think…maybe he was from Suna…if he was, then Red might know who he really was…she then looked back up at Hayashi, " Hayashi, there is someone I want you to meet…she might know something that can help you"

He nodded, "Who is she?" He asked

"be patient, you'll meet her tomorrow….meet me at the gates in the morning, and don't be late…I really don't like to wait" She got ready to walk off, then stopped and turned back to face Hayashi, "Don't tell anyone about this either…got it"

He nodded, in confusion, he thought that he was suppose to tell Lord Gin if he remembered anything…he just shrugged it off, he guess that Awaii must have had her reasons as to why she didn't want anyone else to know….and truthfully, Hayashi trusted Awaii more than he did Gin…just for the fact that Gin wanted to kick him out of the village once he woke up, and Awaii fought until he could stay….

-End of chapter, okay so…all of the girls are trying to figure ways to get out of this war, they don't want to fight each other, then they each heard from there leaders why they HAD to fight, Hissori has to fight, cause Tsunade thinks that Suna killed a few of their men, Red has to fight, cause Gaaras brother was killed by Kohona…and Awaii has to fight just because her village is in the middle of the two villages going in war….what do you think will happen, and WHO is Hayashi?-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shikamaru yawned standing at the gates of Kohona, waiting for Hissori to arrive, "Troublesome woman" He complained to himself. He closed he eyes and leaned against the gate walls.

He then heard someone walking towards him, he almost thought it was Hissori, until he heard more foot steps following the first set.

"Hey Shikamaru, what are you doing up so early in the morning?"

Shikamaru opened one eye, and saw a guy with brown spiky hair, and red upside-down triangles on his cheeks, "I'm waiting Kiba"

"For who?" Kiba asked walking over by Shikamaru, his big white dog following behind him.

"I'm waiting for Hissori….does it really matter" Shikamaru sighed.

Kiba then got a big smile on his face, showing off his K-9 fangs, "You two going on a date" He nudged Shikamaru on the side.

"No Kiba….we're not going on a date, besides what's it any of your business" He asked looking at the dog ninja.

"Mind if I join?" He asked, "Since it ain't a date"

Hissori jumped down in front of the two male ninjas, "Sorry Kiba, but this is one thing you cant follow us on" She said, then looked back at Shikamaru, "You Ready?"

He looked at her, "I've been waiting, you said to be here early….how is noon early?" Shikamaru complained

"How is noon NOT early….I had to set 3 alarms just to get OUT of bed, and 3 more to stay awake" Hissori protested, "any earlier and I would have been late."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Lets just get this over with…." HE then began walking out of the village, mumbling some complaining words.

"Do you even know where your going?" Hissori asked running up to him.

Kiba then watched the two of them walk off, then when they were out of sight he looked down at his white dog and smiled, "This could be even more fun then following them on one of their real dates" He then began to follow behind Shikamaru and Hissori just far enough so they couldn't get caught.

Shikamaru walked beside Hissori, "So how exactly is this going to help stop the war?" he asked her.

"You have to promise not to get upset when I tell you this…okay" She looked up at him, and he nodded, "Okay…well I've become friends with these girls…and there now from Kohona"

Shikamaru stopped then looked at Hissori, and she began to explain exactly who the girls were, and why she knew Sand didn't kill the Leaf Shinobi.

They finally arrived at the waterfall, and Hissori sat down placing her feet in the water, Shikamaru stood beside her, "What exactly did you want me to come?" He asked

Hissori was about to answer him when she noticed he was now frozen, she sighed, "Red you don't have to freeze Shikamaru, he's not one of the bad guys"

Red then walked out from behind a tree, and glared at Hissori, "Why'd you bring him…we swore never to bring anyone here"

Just then the two girls heard something move from behind the bushes. Both girls got ready to attack and slowly walked towards the bush. Until a big white dog jumped out and was about to land on Red, until she froze him.

"AKAMAUR!" Kiba shouted also running out from behind the bush, he then growled at Red, "What'd you do to him?!?"

"What are you doing here Kiba…you followed Shikamaru and me…didn't you" Hissori looked really pissed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayashi and Awaii arrived at the Alabasta gates around the same time. She looked at him, "you didn't tell anyone…right"

He shook his head, "No, and I also made sure no one saw me head this way"

Awaii nodded, and the two of them then left the village. Even though Hayashi said he made sure he wasn't followed, by someone working for Gin, she couldn't take any chances of them discovering where she was going.

Hayashi looked at Awaii, "Where are you taking me Captain?"

Awaii yawned, "You don't have to keep calling me 'Captain' it makes me feel older than I am" She looked up at him, "Besides, you're the one who's the oldest here"

"Sorry….its just a habit I got from being in Alabasta….besides I'm not much older than you" He joked back at her.

She looked forward again, "Anyways…I'm taking you to meet someone from the Sand Village" She smiled at Hayashi, "But don't worry…she's not a bad person, she's a friend of mine"

"But Capt-- I mean Awaii, your not suppose to be in contact with anyone out of the village" He looked at her with a serious yet concerned look on his face, "those are orders from Lord Gin himself"

"True….but then again your not exactly from Alabasta, and I talk to you" She pointed out, "You can trust her….but you might want to be careful around Hissori…she might try to steal anything you have" She laughed remembering when they first met, and she tried to steal her dagger.

"you mean there are two of them? Are they both from Sand?" He asked

Awaii shook her head, "Reds from Sand…and Hissoris from the Leaf village"

Hayashi slapped his hand on his face, he knew the Captain didn't like to obey the rules….but he didn't know she was hanging out with 2 people who Alabasta was about to go to war with.

The two of the arrived at the waterfall, and noticed an unknown man standing at the water, a white dog frozen in the air, and another guy whom Hissori seemed to be yelling at.

Awaii grabbed both her dagger, and quickly transformed them into Katanas. She looked at Hayashi and whispered, "Stay here, until I signal for back-up"

He nodded and Awaii ran quickly and quietly up behind the man Hissori was yelling at, and placed her blades up against his neck, standing behind him, "Don't move if you wish to live much longer" She threatened

The guys body tensed up, and Hissori began laughing, "You should see the look on your face Kiba…its priceless" She then looked at Awaii, "You can cool down Awaii, he only followed me thinking I was on a date" she then pointed out to the guy who was still staring at the water, "With him…he's Shikamaru"

Awaii sighed, and retracted her Katanas back to daggers, "sorry bout that" she then looked at Hissori, and was about to yell at her.

Hissori sighed, "Don't even bother, Red already yelled at me…so could you skip that part"

Kiba then turned around and was now facing Awaii, "How did you learn to make those simple daggers into Katanas?"

She ignored his question, and looked at Red, "I have someone I think you might know…but" she looked back at Shikamaru and nodded towards him, "Spiky and" She looked back at Kiba, "Noisy here cant hear or see any of it"

"What did you call me?!" Kiba asked, now seeming a little insulted

Red nodded then unfroze Shikamaru, who now seemed completely confused because Hissori was no longer sitting at the water. He turned around and saw the three girls, Kiba and Akamaru in the air…still frozen.

"Who are you guys…" he then moaned, "What a drag" he seemed like he was about to do some kind of attack, so Red quickly froze him and Kiba together.

Why'd she unfreeze Shikamaru you ask, well if she would of frozen Kiba, then Shikamaru would of unfroze, so she decided to unfreeze him, then freeze both guys at the same time.

Awaii then signaled for Hayashi to come out of hiding….and once he did Reds eyes widened, and she looked like she had seen a ghost while she was looking at him.

"Something wrong Red?" Awaii asked

Red nodded, "Who…who is this guy?"

Awaii pointed at Hayashi, "This is the guy that I think you might know, he was found in the forest area…umm…about 2-3 years ago…doesn't know anything about himself…but he keeps dreaming about the Sand Village, I was-"

"Kankuro" Red said under her breath, "But…he's dead…"

-End of chapter, so do you really think Hayashi is Kankuro, or has Red lost it. Sorry if this chapter is slow, and boring, I promise it will pick up, just give me a few chapters…the next few should be better, unless I just put them all in one chapter…well anyways, that's the end of this chapter, tell me what you think-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hayashi walked closer towards Red and the other two girls, "Who's Kankuro?" He asked, "Do you know who I am?" He looked at Red.

She nodded, "Your Kankuro of the Desert, older brother of Gaara of the Desert, and younger brother of Temari of the Desert. But….." She shook her head, and suddenly unfroze Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru/

Shikamaru looked around and noticed ANOTHER person….but he knew this one, he was Kankuro. What did Hissori get him into, and how'd all these people get here without him detecting them?

"Red, are you sure that he is Kankuro, if so then shouldn't he go back to his Village" Hissori asked. She had heard of the Sand Siblings, but was lucky enough not to meet them, they were the ones who attacked Kohona those many years ago.

Red nodded again, then looked at Awaii, "Where did you find him at….and how long has he been in your Village?" She asked her black haired friend.

Awaii put her daggers away, and looked at Red with a serious look on her face, "He was found in the forest, as I said already its been a few years not"

Awaii got ready to walk towards Hayashi, until her body completely froze, "What the HELL?! Red Why'd you Freeze me…?" She shouted

Red shook her head, "I didn't…."

Shikamaru let out a breath of relief, "Shadow Possession Success"

"Captain!" Hayashi shouted, he then ran towards Awaii, and saw that a long shadow was stretched from her body all the way to Shikamarus, "Let her go!" he demanded

Kiba looked confused at the brown haired guy he knew as Kankuro, "Did you just call her your captain…she's what, my age….how can she be a captain?"

"Let me go from this little trick, and I'll show you how" Awaii really hated it when people questioned her strength….that was one thing she couldn't stand.

"Shikamaru!" Hissori shouted, she stomped over to him, "Let my friend go, that's the Samurai girl I told you about…the one who can help us stop the war" She hinted to him, trying to get Shikamaru to remember what they had talked about. She looked at Awaii, "Try to calm down Awaii, Kiba didn't mean anything when he said that earlier" Hissori glared at Kiba, "Right"

He crossed his arms in front of his body and nodded, 'Even though I still don't believe she's a captain…but then again Hissori is just as strong, and that red head froze Akamaru and Shikamaru just by lifting her hands' He thought to himself

Shikamaru sighed, then released his Shadow Possession from Awaiis body, "What a drag" he dropped to the ground, sitting back staring up in the sky, "This better be worth letting go an unknown enemy" He yawned.

Red looked back at the man she called Kankuro, then at Awaii, "You have to let me take him back to Sand. Seeing Kankuro might make Gaara want to stop this war"

Awaii nodded, "On one condition, you let me come with you….maybe I can talk to the Kazakage, and ask him personally to not go on with this war"

Hayashi shook his head, "Capt--I mean Awaii, if you go into enemy territory then they have all rights to get any information out of you….by torture"

"Heh, if I didn't know any better I would think you actually care what happens to me" She joked

"This is serious Awaii, he's right, you shouldn't--"

"Take this as a great chance to stop this war" Awaii looked at Red with an even more serious look than before, "That's exactly what I'm going to do. I personally don't want to have to fight my best friends"

Hissori walked over to Red, and placed a hand on her concerned friends shoulder, "Red, you and I both know she's strong enough to protect herself, and that she is right" She continued, "If this is what Awaii wants to do, then let her do it. She is willing to sacrifice everything for our friendship, and our villages"

"After I'm don't at Sand….I want to head to your village, and also ask for your Hokage to stop this war. I'll tell her no one from Alabasta will attack anyone from Kohona" Awaii said looking at Hissori

Shikamaru was beginning to understand a little about why Hissori thought this Awaii chick could help try and stop the war….but there was something he didn't understand, "Why doesn't Kankuro know who he is?" He asked the three girls.

They all turned to face Shikamaru, and Red began explaining, "because he was attacked by a group of Kohona ninjas while on his way to finalize the peace treaty….he was left to die there"

Hissori, Kiba, and Shikamaru looked at Red confused, Hissori shook her head, "That's not possible, because the group from Leaf that when to Suna had been killed….by Sand Ninja"

While listening to Red, Hissori, Shikamaru, and Kiba argue back and forth about what they were told, Awaii began thinking. She then realized what was really going on, "Hey!" Awaii shouted trying to get the four arguing peoples attention…but failed, "Hey Guys!" She shouted again, still no response….she was becoming slightly irritated and Hayashi could tell, because her daggers were shaking in her back pocket. "WOULD YOU DUMB ASSES SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONE DAMN SECEOND SO I CAN TALK!?!?" She shouted finally getting the attention of all four of them.

They all looked at the very irritated Awaii, and waited for her to begin talking. Red and Hissori knew she had to be REALLY irritated to shout like that. They had only seen her like this once before…and that was the day she was challenged by over 5 guys…in ONE day.

Awaii took a few deep calming breaths, then looked back at the group looking at her, "I've been thinking, and someone is trying to get your villages to destroy each other" She continued, "Think about it. Your hokage thinks that they" She pointed at Red and Hayashi, "Killed your shinobi, and vis-versa. It only makes since" She finished her hypothesis.

Shikamaru nodded, "There's only really one village that wants both Leaf and Sand gone, but even if that does make since, we have no proof, unfortunately all the shinobi that were attacked are dead….and they wont be talking any time soon" He sighed

"But that's not exactly true" Hissori said, and everyone looked at her, "If this guy is that Kankuro guy, then doesn't he know who attacked him….isn't that proof enough"

"I thought about that….but he still doesn't remember who he is, and I don't know of any way to help him remember" Awaii said, "And here I thought--"

"Take me to the Sand Village, maybe I'll remember something there…if it will help end all this fighting, then I'm willing to do it….no matter what it takes" Hayashi, whom has now accepted that he is Kankuro of The Desert.

After a while of talking, they all decided that it was a good idea. Also that Awaii would go with Red and Kankuro, just in case they needed to talk to her….Awaii was sure that once she went back to her village Gin would notice that Hayashi wasn't there anymore, and he would blame it on her, but she would worry about that another time. Right now she wanted to end this war, before ANYONE got hurt.

-End of Chapter, sorry my chapters are getting shorter, but anyways, what will Gaara do once he finds out Kankuro really is alive….will the war be over before it started….please tell me what you think.-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Red, Awaii, and Kankuro/Hayashi all headed towards Suna. Even though Red didn't want Awaii to go to Suna with her and Kankuro, she knew there was no talking Awaii out of it. Once she has made up her mind, no one can change it. That's one of the many reasons she became the only female leader in Alabasta.

One the three of them arrived at Suna, Red quickly froze the guards before they could put Awaii under arrest.

As they walked into the sandy village, Awaii was looking at everything in 'Aww'. Never had she seen a village so big…or crowded. There were so many people whispering and pointing at them. Awaiis guess was because of Hayashi…or Kankuro as they knew him by.

Kankuro, whom lived in Suna; but didn't remember doing so, also looked a bit confused. He didn't like all these people staring at him, even though they all probably knew him, he didn't like the attention.

"Hey Red, how much further?" Awaii asked her red haired witch friend, "I don't really feel all that comfortable not knowing where exactly I'm going"

"not much further" she looked back at her green eyes Samurai friend, "Have I finally found the powerful Awaiis weakness?" She smirked, causing Awaii to glare at her.

"Kankuro…..KANKURO!!" A woman with sandy blonde hair and forest green eyes shouted. Her hair up in four ponytails, and she wore a black long dress type outfit, tied by a red cloth wrapped around her waist. She ran over towards Red, Awaii, and Kankuro. She seemed just as, if not more, shocked than Red was when she first saw Kankuro. "How are you….we all though…." Her shocked face soon became angry, "You ASS HOLE, you caused us all a lot of pain and sadness…you even made Gaara become more quiet and depressed like"

Kankuro tilted his head in confusion, then looked at though he had a flashback and remembered something, "Temari?" He asked as if he was a bit unsure.

The blonde Sand Ninja nodded, then looked down at Red and Awaii, "Thank you Red from bringing my brother back" her eyes narrowed on the black haired Samurai, "Is this the person responsible for us believing in Kankuros death" Temari asked reaching back for her big black fan attached to her back.

Awaii quickly took a step back, and bowed slightly, she had no intentions of fighting Temari, "I am not here to fight anyone….and I am not responsible for Haya- I mean Kankuros attack" She looked back up at Temari, "I am only here to ask for your village not to go to war with Kohona"

"you from Kohona?" She looked at Awaii up and down, "you don't look familiar, your name"

"Awaii-Lynne, Captain of the Samurai Warriors of Alabasta" She bowed again showing her respect for Temari.

"She saved my life Temari, if it wasn't for her I would be dead right now. Please do not harm her" Kankuro spoke up. Temari looked back at her brother, her eyes filling up with salty tears. She quickly turned away to hide them

Facing away from her brother and the two girls, Temari quickly wiped away any tears that might of escaped form her eyes, "Follow me" She said trying to mask her emotions, something Gaara could do with no effort, but something that she couldn't do

Temari began walking towards the Kage building, and the others followed her. Once they approached the building they walked into it, then stopped at a set of double doors.

She looked at Red, "I want you to stay out here with her" She nodded towards Awaii, "At least until I come back out" Temari then looked at Kankuro, "Your coming with me….Gaara and I have a lot of questions for you"

She grabbed hold of Kankuros hand and was about to walk into Gaaras office when Awaii stopped her, "He doesn't remember anything" Temari looked back at Awaii, confusion in her expression, "he cant remember anything before the night my men and I found him"

She was about to say more when Temari rose her hand, forcing Awaii to stop talking, and just listen. "I'm pretty sure I can get him to remember something" She then walked into the double doors, with Kankuro following behind her.

Red and Awaii leaned against the wall in the hall, awaiting for the sand Konoichi to come out and allow them in.

--------------------------------**Inside Gaaras Office**----------------------------------

Gaaras expressionless face finally had an expression….shock, for he was staring at his dead brother….whom obviously wasn't dead. Gaaras gourd in the corner of the room began to shakes, causing Kankuro to look over at it, and back away slowly.

This wasn't the normal family reunion, but then again Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara was anything but normal. The room was very quiet, except for the rattling gourd in the corner. Kankuro took a deep breath, and decided to break the silence, although he was worried he might be attacked by whatever was in that gourd.

"Gaara….I want to talk to you about this war" He said, then was hit on the back of the head by Temaris fan, "What was that for?!" He asked rubbing where she hit him at.

"You remember anything BUT the war….I'm pretty sure Gaara doesn't want to talk to the damn war" Temari scoffed at her younger brother.

Gaara cleared his throat, and closed his eyes for a second, "haven't been in here for more that 10 minutes, and your both already giving me a headache" he began to rub his temples, and his gourd stopped shacking….finally. He then opened his eyes and looked at Kankuro, he looked completely different wit without his purple make-up, and signature black outfit, along with his puppet strapped to his back. "Where have you been…and why haven't you come back sooner?" Gaara asked Kankuro

Kankuro looked down, "I've been in a small village known as Alabasta, and I came back to Sand to try and remember whom I am" He answered

Temari stood forward, "Gaara, there is a girl from Alabasta in the hallway, apparently Red has been in contact with this girl. He name is Awaii-Lynne and she wishes to talk to you about this war. Should I let her in?" Temari asked

Gaara leaned back in his chair, "Let Red inside, and let us talk alone for a little

while" he looked at his older sister, "I want you to watch this Awaii girl until I am done talking to Red. Take Kankuro back to his house" Gaara stood and looked out the window behind him, "Take the girl with you…don't attack her or let her out of your site"

Temari nodded, then the older sand siblings left the room, and told Red that Gaara wished to talk to her….alone.

Red nodded and walked into the young Kazakages office. Temari then looked over at Awaii, "Follow me, we have to take Kankuro back to his house" She then began walking away from where Red just entered.

Awaii hesitated, but soon followed Temari and Kankuro back into the streets of Suna.

-------------------------**Red and Gaara**-----------------------------

Red walked into the office, and saw the young Kazakage standing, staring out the window, without facing her he asked, "How long have you been in contact with the girl?"

"about 5 years. But Gaara she isn't a bad person" She stepped forward, "You said you could trust me…well trust me when I say that Kohona ninjas didn't attack your brother"

This got Gaara attention, and he turned to look at Red, "who attacked him then?" he asked, staring at her with his deep blue eyes.

Red looked away, "We don't know yet…but, I've talked to someone, whom I trust very much so, she is from Kohona, and knows for sure that Kohona ninjas did not attack our sand ninjas. She said that the same time that the Sand ninjas were attack, the Kohona ninjas were also attack" Red then began to explain that Kohona thinks that Suna attacked them, and that Awaii thinks that a different village is trying to destroy both Kohona and Suna.

Gaara sat back down in his chair, and places his elbows in his desk, resting his chin on his knuckles. "If what your saying is true, then Kankuro is the only person who knows who really attacked both our villages"

Red nodded, "That is why Awaii came here, she wants to also stop this war, and help Kankuro remember." Red was now standing beside Gaara, "Gaara, Awaii has been taking care of Kankuro since the night she found him, she would of brought him here sooner if she knew who he was, but since she had never even seen any of you she didn't know."

Gaara looked back up at Red, "I believe what your trying to say" he stood back up, and walked over to his door, "and I have a feeling I know who is trying to destroy our villages" He then left the office, leaving Red in the room alone.

-------------------------**Temari, Awaii, and Kankuro**--------------------------

The three of them walked into Kankuros house, even though everyone in Suna thought he was dead, Gaara ordered everyone to stay away from his house. Meaning everything was still the way it was the few years ago when he was last there. The only difference was that the house had become dusty.

Kankuro began to walk around his house, as though this was the first time he had ever been in there. He walked up and down the hallways, and into all the rooms, until he got to his room. He walked inside it, and stayed in there for a little while trying to remember something…anything.

Temari looked at Awaii, "Why'd you take care of a complete stranger, knowing that he might have been an enemy there to attack you" she asked Awaii.

Awaii looked down, then back up at Temari, "because…I don't like to see others hurting…and I knew somehow that he wasn't the enemy" she had a faint smile on her face, "I almost lost my place as Captain because I demanded that he be able to stay into our village until he remembered something" She then looked at the ground again, "plus…he reminded me of someone I knew close to me"

"Thank you…for helping him, but…what does your village get from stopping this war?" Temari asked another question, even though she wasn't asked to, she wanted to find more out about this girl who saved her brothers life

Awaii smiled up at Temari, "I'll be able to spend time with my best friends, and not have to worry about fighting them the next day….and my village wont have to lose any men, no one would have to get hurt"

Temari kinda understood what Awaii was saying, she didn't want this war to go on, she happened to like Kohona. The people there weren't all that bad, sure some of them had attitudes…and others were obnoxious, but they had some good people there.

Suddenly they heard something fall in Kankuros room, and both girls ran back to see if he was okay. What they saw seemed to scare both girls. Kankuro was on the ground like he had blacked out. Both Temari and Awaii rushed over to him, and placed him on his bed.

"What's happening to him?" Temari asked looking extremely worried for her little brother.

Awaii looked down at Kankuro, whom was moving around and making sudden faces of terror, then looked up at Temari, "I think he might be remembering something" She answered

"Should we get help?" Temari asked now looking at Awaii, whom just shook her head and looked back down at Kankuro.

Awaii knew that if he was remembering something, then there was nothing they could do but wait.

-----------------------------**Kankuros Flashback**--------------------------------

_A group of Suna ninja quickly rushed towards the village of Leaf, they all seemed a little relieved to finally get this peace treaty finalized._

"_Kankuro, can we take a quick rest, we don't want to look like run down wimps when we meet up with the Kohona Ninjas" one man asked running beside Kankuro._

_Kankuro smirked, then nodded, "Alright, we can take a small break, about 15 minutes, then we head back out, we don't want to be late now do we?" _

_The group nodded, then stopped and placed all there traveling bags down on the ground. Then leaned against a tree and began to rest, some men got drinks while others just talked._

_Kankuro had noticed one of the men seemed to be looking for something, so he decided to walk over to him, "Kien, is there something you are looking for?" He asked_

_The man jumped then turned to face Kankuro, his long purple hair covered half of his face, and his eyes a deep brown color, "No sir, I was just looking out, in case something happened" He looked back out towards the trees, "I have a bad feeling about this" _

_Kankuro smacked the man in the back, "No need to worry, we are only here for peace, not war" Kankuro was about to say more when he heard the sound of one of his men screaming._

_Kien and Kankuro both quickly turned to see a group of ninjas dressed in all gray, begin to ambush there camp. Kankuro recognized those men, they were all from Sound…but what would sound want to attack Sand for….unless_

_Kankuro and Kien quickly began fighting. But they were caught off guard, unprepared for this battle. Each one of the Sand Shinobis began to fall, as though they were being picked off like flies. _

_Until it was only Kankuro and Kien standing, they were surrounded by Sound Ninja. Kankuro turned to face Kien and was about to say something when he was suddenly stabbed a few times in the chest by the person standing in front of him….Kien. _

_Kankuro then fell to the ground and was left there to die. The last thing he heard was Kien saying, "Go and assist the others, make sure there are no survivors….and make it look as though Sand attacked"_

_Kankuros vision suddenly went black and everything went quiets._

--------------------------**End of Kankuros Flashback**----------------------

Kankuro opened his eyes, and saw two sets of eyes looking down at him. They were both green, one set his sisters and the others Awaiis.

"Kankuro, are you okay?" Temari asked as he sat up.

Kankuro grabbed for his head, he had a really bad headache now, but had to tell the two of them what he just saw….or remembered….He shook his head, "I know who attacked us…."

"it was Sound" A males voice said standing at the door way of Kankuros room

They all looked over and saw Gaara standing at the doorway, Kankuro nodded, "How'd you know?"

Gaara then looked at Awaii, "I want you to go to Leaf with Kankuro, and I want you to explain to them everything that has happened. I'm sorry, but I cannot end this war…but I can make sure we don't go to war with the wrong people"

Awaii usually didn't take orders from anyone, but she wasn't about to argue with this guy, there was something different about him…almost a little scary, so she nodded. They were told that they would leave in the morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hissori Kiba and Shikamaru all headed back to Kohona in Silence. Hissori was worried for Awaii and Red, she knew what would happen if someone betrayed the village she was at….which made her think about something else…

She stopped walking and looked at the two male Shinobis, "You guys wont say anything about this to Lady Tsunade….right" She had a serious look in her face

Kiba looked a bit confused, "And why shouldn't we say anything…especially if it could end the war"

Shikamaru sighed, "Kiba, we still don't have any proof, not until Kankuro can remember….so we cant say anything until after he remembers" he then looked at Hissori, "We wont say anything until then…so don't worry so much"

They then continued walking towards Kohona. Once they entered the village gates, Shikamaru and Kiba went to get some food, and Hissori headed straight home, she wanted to try and get some sleep.

She walked into her house and threw herself on her couch. Her blue hair spread out on the arm of the couch. Even though she was tired, she couldn't sleep, she had too much on her mind. Who would try to get Kohona and Suna to destroy each other….would Awaii and Red be okay at Suna, and would Kankuro ever remember anything…

Before Hissori knew it, it was becoming dark. She sighed and stood up, "If I cant sleep, I'll go steal something to get my mind off all of this stuff"

Hissori walked out of her house, and suddenly disappeared into the night, She knew this steal would be enjoyable, because of the war the Hokage had placed more guards than ever….making things more of a challenge for the yellow eyes thief.

-End of Chapter….WOW this chapter is long, 8pages typed up….and only 9 written…well I added more to it so that I could speed up the story, anyways, now we all know who is trying to get Kohona and Suna to attack, oh and sorry Hissori, but I'm not gonna do your stealing thing…cause I'm not good at writing you stealing…sorry, any-who, the next chapter will be of Kankuro and Awaii at Kohona, or heading to Kohona…not sure yet, but don't worry Red you will be in the chapter, I'm just not gonna tell you how yet….so until the next chapter-


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Its morning at Suna, time for Awaii and Kankuro to head towards Kohona. Red walked both of them to the gates, Gaara forbid her from going with them her guess; it was his way of punishing her for keeping contact with the enemy.

"Please be careful…both of you" Red said, hint of concern in her tired voice.

Awaii walked over to Red and put her arms around Red, embracing her in a friendly hug, "We'll be fine, just make sure you stay out of trouble" She then whispered to Red, "I have a bad feeling, we still might be fighting" She then pulled away from her red haired witch friend.

Then Kankuro and Awaii headed towards the Leaf village. They wanted to get there as fast as they could. Normally the travel would take 3 days, but they wanted to cut it down to one day. Meaning they would have to sacrifice much of there resting time.

The first half of the trip was just running. Once out of the sandy deserts, they took a short break.

Both very hot and tired from the long run. Awaii sat on a large rock, while Kankuro sat on the grass under a tree.

"Captain"

Awaii glared a very tired glare at Kankuro, "now that you know your not from Alabasta, you don't have to call me Captain anymore….I'm not the one in charge here. You heard the Kazakage, I'm only here to explain the situation to the Hokage" She explained to him

Kankuro shook his head, "Even though I'm not from Alabasta, I still want to show my respect. You did save my life, and we still are comrades, no matter what village we are from." he pointed out

She sighed, "Fine, but for now could you please just call me by my name. I only want to be called Captain while in an action mission, not a peaceful one."

"Okay….then Awaii, do you need more rest?" he asked seeming as though there was more that what he just asked.

Awaii looked a bit annoyed now, "If there is something else you want to ask them just ask….don't act like some shy guy, because I know that's not who you are"

"Your right….okay, if this war isn't stopped, and our villages have to fight, I want you to either leave Alabasta, or resign as Captain" Kankuro stated. He seemed extremely serious about this, he didn't want to have to fight her.

Awaii shook her head, "I cant do either of them Kankuro, for one, if we still go to war and I'm in enemies territory, I wont be fighting I'll be captured and tortured, and second, if I wasn't captured or tortured, I would have to fight, I cant just abandon my village in time of need. It would be a disgrace to everything I have worked for" She looked Kankuro in the eyes, "It's not fair to ask me to do something like that, I have a village to protect, that would be like me asking you to abandon your family" She explained, "That's just the kind of person I am, I don't back down, no matter what"

"What if you have to fight Red, or Hissori…" He looked down, "Or me" he then looked back up, "Would yo still fight us till the end?"

Awaii stood up, "We should keep going if we want to get there by tonight" She didn't want to answer that question, not until it was the right time, and this was definitely not that time.

The two of them then traveled in silence, Kankuro trying to remember something, and Awaii hoping that this would make it so she never had to find the answer to the question Kankuro asked her.

"What do we have here" A males voice called from the trees.

Kankuro and Awaii quickly stopped, breathing slightly heavy from running. They looked around trying to locate the enemy.

"What do you think brother, can they fight?" A different males voice asked from the trees.

'So there are two of them…and two of--' Kankuros thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a sudden pain came through his head. His knees went weak and he fell to the ground, now completely blacked out.

"Damn it Kankuro, now's not the time to be remembering something" Awaii grabbed for both her daggers, and placed then in front of her body, she didn't want to transform they yet. She wanted to see what skills the enemy had, and who they were.

One of the men began to laugh, "Looks like we scared one of them so bad he fainted" The man they jumped down, landing right behind Awaii, he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, and whispered in her ear, "Wanna play…girlie"

The man reeked of Saki, meaning he was drunk. Awaii knew that some people were at there best when drunk. She struggled to get loose from his death grip….sadly failing. This guy had to be one of those men.

Another jumped down in front of Awaii. This man had long purple hair, covering half his face, and dark brown eyes, "Isn't this something" he walked over to Kankuro, whom was still on the ground, and kicked him in the gut.

"STOP IT!" Awaii shouted, now thrashing around to get free. She no longer cared as to whom these bastards were, she had to stop them.

Awaii quickly transformed her daggers into Katanas, and sliced the man holding on to her arms off. Causing his blood to squirt out, and the man drop to the ground. Awaii couldn't hear him screaming, she guessed that he had blacked out.

She then glared up at the man who kicked Kankuro. Her face covered in the other mans blood, she began walking towards him. Her blade scraping on the dirt on the ground, "Who the hell are you?" she asked her voice and face both emotionless.

The man laughed, "So your strong enough to escape Kadjs drunken grip" he laughed, "But you see, you've only pissed him off now" he pointed behind him.

Awaii turned and saw Kadjs arms growing back. Suddenly the other man appeared behind Awaii and whispered, "Lets make a deal"

Awaii quickly jumped away from both guys, and landed beside Kankuro, "I don't make deals with the enemy" She placed both daggers in front of her, "Now tell me who the hell you are, and what you want!"

"Feisty little girl aren't you" Kadjs smirked, "Le me play with her first Kien"

"Wait…I've heard that name before" Awaii looked down at Kankuro, "That's the name of the guy who tried to kill Kankuro" She looked back at the brothers, "Let me guess Kadj went to Kohona, pretended to be a shinobi there, while Kien stayed at Suna. Then you both killed everyone meaning" Awaiis eyes widened, "You both work from the leader of Sound"

"You mean Lord Orochimaru" Kien clapped his hands together, "Smart girl, but you forgot one thing" He lifted his hand, and 20 more Sound Ninja jumped down from the tree, "We never travel alone"

'This is bad….no bad is the understatement of the century….I'm in deem shit! Come on Kankuro, wake your lazy ass up….I could use the damn help' Awaii thought to herself

She sighed, and wiped Kadjs blood off of her face, and prepared herself to fight. She knew she would have no problem with the 20 pawns, she only needed to get to the two queens, or in this case kings.

Kien kept his hand in the air, signaling the Sound Ninja not to attack just yet, "Now would you like to hear my offer" Awaii just glared at him, "I'll take that as a yes, alright then if you can kill all of these men without getting even one scratch on you, my brother and I will tell you everything you want to know, and then allow you to kill us" he continued, "But if you get even one scratch on your soft skin, you and my old friend Kankuro will be ours, meaning you do anything we want you do to" he smirked, "Do we have a deal?"

'I could really use some help right now, even that dog boy Hissori allowed to follow her, he seemed pretty good look--I mean strong' she sighed, 'either way I go, I have to fight all these guys, and if I win then Kadj and Kien will give up, hopefully, but if I lose…there's no telling what these creeps would do'

She looked at the men, "If I lose, you have to leave Kankuro alone…just take me as your prisoner"

The men nodded, "deal"

Then Awaii got prepared to fight, she had to take this fight even more serious than any other fight she had ever fought.

Just then the 20 sound Ninja all went to attack Awaii at once, she exhaled, and began attacking, while dodging Kunai and Shurkien. Awaii was killing Sound Ninja after Sound ninja. Before she knew it half of the men were dead. Her and her blade were full of there blood. Luckily none of it was her blood.

The remaining 10 ninja stood back forming a circle around the exhausted female Samurai. Each one of them grabbing a different weapon of choice. All Awaii could do was watch them for the time being, she was too tired to attack, she never thought that fighting all those Sound Ninjas would be as hard as it was.

Just before the Sound Ninjas threw their weapons, there was a loud bang, and two of the Sound Ninja feel, small circular holes in there heads. Needless to say, they were dead.

Awaii let out a sigh of relief, she knew who that person was…or at least she hoped she did. She couldn't relax completely yet, not until all of the men were dead.

She got ready to fight again, but she was suddenly grabbed by someone behind her. As she was being pulled away from the circle of Sound Ninja, she could hear more loud bangs, and following behind men falling, and screaming in pain.

"Heh, looks like we came just in time" Hissori said standing on a tree branch, her hand gun pointing at the men, as she picked them off one by one. She only needed to shot them once for them to die, she never missed her target. She hit them in the head, and they fell on the ground.

After all the men were dead, Hissori jumped down from the tree branch and looked over at Kadj and Kien, then looked over and saw Kankuro, she walked over to Kankuro, ignoring the two brothers, and bent down, "You okay?" She poked him

Kankuro began to wake up grabbing for his head, "Ugh…what the hell happened?" He asked

"LET ME GO!!!" Awaii shouted as she was being carried to were Kankuro, Hissori, and the two brothers were at.

Hissori looked up at Kiba, whom was holding Awaii, and shook her head, "What happened to you…lost your touch already….must be the age"

Awaii glared at her blue haired friend, "I'm not much older than you are" She looked at Kiba, "Now make him let me go!"

While Awaii and Hissori were talking, Kadj and Kien decided to take this time and attack them while they weren't watching, they tried to move, but there bodies seemed to be frozen.

"Where is your manners, cant you see they are talking" Shikamaru sighed behind them.

Awaii looked over and saw Shikamaru holding the two men with the same Jutsu he caught her in yesterday, "What are you guys doing here?" She asked as Kiba finally let her go.

"I figured we could help, Red sent me a letter telling me that you two were heading this way, and that she wanted us to look our for you" Hissori shrugged, "Don't see why she didn't just come with you guys, but I don't mind a work out"

Awaii looked at Kankuro, "What did you remember this time?"

Kankuro looked down, "Everything….who I am, where I'm from, and what I do….I know all of it now, its like I never forgot"

Awaii then looked at Kadj and Kien, and walked over towards them, "now you both owe me some information"

"We owe you nothing, you didn't fight them on your own, you had help" Kien smirked., "meaning you lost"

Awaii shook her head, "You said that I had to kill the men without getting a scratch, you never said I had to do it alone" She smirked back at them, she loved finding loop holes in deals that were made.

-End of Chapter, okay the next chapter will be them in Kohona, I know I said that last time but I mean it this time, sorry if this chapter sucks, and sorry Red that you weren't it in very much, I will try to put you in the next one, and don't worry both of you, I'm not the only one who will be fighting in this story, the only reason I had Kankuro have a black out during this fight, was cause I didn't want to write him in this fighting scene…ANYWAYS, next chapter will be put up tomorrow….hopefully-


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hissori took Awaii and Kankuro to the Hokage tower, "I hope this really works" she said as they walked the halls of the tower.

"This has to work, since Kankuro now remembers everything, he can tell your Hokage about the Sound Ninja, and since I gained new information on those idiot Sound Brothers, I can explain the attacks" Awaii exclaimed walking beside Hissori.

Kankuro walked behind the two girls, and noticed something on Awaiis arm, it seemed to be some sort of cut, "Awaii, your injured on your arm"

Awaii looked at her arm, and saw her cut, then smirked, "I Guess I lost the deal…..good thing they didn't see it"

Hissori looked at Awaii with a worried and confused look on her face, "I'm not sure if I should hit you for being stupid enough to of made a deal with those Sound Brothers, or if I should ask what would of happened to you if they would of noticed your wound" She shook her head, "I'll never understand you….you say you don't like to fight, but you JUST got into a fight….because of a deal?"

"your right, I hate fighting, but I wasn't about to just sit there and watch those bastards kick Kankuro around, knowing I was next on there list" Awaii continued, "Besides, I said I would only fright for two reasons, one; someone threatens or attacks people I care for, and two; if someone challenges me to take over as leader to the Samurai Warriors in Alabasta"

Hissori shook her head again, then stopped in front of the Hokage office, "just try not to pick a fight with Lady Tsunade, tell her all your information, and don't piss her off" Hissori knocked at the door, "Trust me, its not fun running from a woman who can take down a brick wall with just one finger"

"Come In" A women's voice shouted from the other side of the door. Hissori opened the door, allowing Awaii, Kankuro, and herself to all walk into her office. Already standing in her office was a male Leaf Shinobi with whitish-gray hair, standing all, but kinda tilted, he had a mask covering his mouth and nose, and his head band was covering his left eye.

"Lady Tsunade Awaii of Alabasta and Kankuro of Sand would like to talk to you about the war" Hissori said bowing slightly.

Awaii thought it was quiet funny seeing Hissori, the smart mouthed thief, acting like a tamed dog. Was this Tsunade lady really that scary.

The man standing in front of Tsunades desk looked at the female Hokage. Without saying anything, they nodded at each other, and he walked beside her desk. Awaii thought he was some sort of body guard….

Tsunade then nodded at Hissori, "Thank you, you may leave now" With that, Hissori left the room, closing the door behind her. Tsunade then looked Awaii and Kankuro, "What would the two of you want to talk about that has to deal with the war"

Awaii stepped forward, her clothes still covered in blood spots from her battle with the Sound Ninjas, "I have information that could end this war very quickly" She continued, "I know who attacked your men when they were going to Suna for the peace treaty"

Tsunade placed her elbows on her desk, then narrowed her gaze on Awaii, "and how would someone from Alabasta know anything about that attack"

"because I just got out of a battle with the real attackers" Awaii looked down at her clothing, "That is why I am covered in blood, I--no not just me, but Kankuro and I were attacked by brothers from the Sound Village. They both admitted to sneaking into Suna and your village, then when the time was right," She looked back up at Tsunade, "They would attack. The Sound Ninjas were the ones to ambush your men"

The man standing beside Tsunade shook his head, "We have a witness who saw Sand Shinobi attacking--"

"With all do respect, how could Sand Shinobi attack your men when they were being attacked at the same exact time your men were being attacked" Awaii pointed out interrupting the white haired mysterious man.

Tsunade must not of liked Awaii interrupting him, because she looked pretty irritated at Awaii.

Kankuro stood forward, "I know is sounds foolish, but I was among the men who were attacked. The only thing they didn't count on was Awaii and her men finding and saving me" He explained

"Who's your witness, how do you know you can trust this person" Awaii asked

"How do we know we can trust you, you both are from enemy villages" The man standing beside Tsunade asked.

Awaii quickly pulled out one of her daggers, transformed it into a katana, and charged towards Tsunade, placing it right in front of her neck, stopping just before she cut her, "If we wanted to, you both would already be dead" Awaii then pulled her Katana away from Tsunades neck, and backed away returning her Katana back into her dagger, then placing back in her back pocket.

She did all this before the white haired man could even move, or before any other ninjas came in the room. The white haired man glared at Awaii. Awaii could tell how pissed he was that she was able to do all that without him noticing anything.

"Kakashi, we came here on peaceful terms, meaning we don't want to fight" Kankuro said, he then glared at Awaii, and shook his head.

"I'm listening, tell me all you know about Sound attacking" Tsunade said looking at the two teens.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hissori sighed and walked out of the Hokage tower. She would of waiting in the hallway, but she was told to leave by one of the guys in the hall. They told her she would just be in the way…

Once outside Hissori noticed Kiba and Shikamaru standing by the entrance, "are you guys waiting for me?" She asked them

Shikamaru opened his eyes, then sighed, "Kiba wanted to wait, so he dragged me along with him"

Hissori walked over to Shikamaru, then hit him in the arm, "Jerk, you would rather take a nap, than spend time with your own girlfriend"

Shikamaru rubbed his arm where Hissori hit him at, "Violent woman, next time I'll make sure to just wait at home"

Hissori then looked at Kiba, "Why'd you want to wait--" she then got a sly smile on her face, "You like her don't you"

Kibas face when a sudden red, and he looked away from Hissori, "I never said that!" he shouted, "I just…wanted to see if this would end the war"

Hissori laughed a little, "I'm sure you did" she nudged him, "If you don't like her, then you should try not to droll every time you see her" This caused Kiba to blush more, "Don't worry though, when it comes to guys, Awaiis as clueless as they come, so I'm sure she didn't notice"

Shikamaru, although he enjoyed seeing Kiba embarrassed, wanted to go home, "Sorry to breath your little torture fest, but I'm heading home" He looked at Hissori, "Wanna do something later"

Hissori nodded, then walked over to him, and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll beat you at Shogi tonight"

Shikamaru left, leaving Hissori and Kiba in an awkward silence, until Awaii and Kankuro walked out of the tower.

"So….how'd it go?" Hissori asked

Awaii sighed, "Well we lived….and also stopped one war, but" She looked down, "we started a new one….against sound"

"We didn't start a new war" Kankuro said, "That war was gonna happen sooner or later, we just…helped it become sooner" He then glared at Awaii, "We almost got arrested"

Hissori looked a bit worried, as did Kiba, "What happened?"

Awaii sighed again, "It was nothing, I was just proving a point"

"She pointed her Katana at The Hokages neck, just to say that we weren't here to fight" Kankuro said.

"Awaii!!" Hissori shouted, "I thought I told you NOT to piss her off"

"I didn't, she found it quiet amusing…the only thing it did was piss off that Kakashi guy" Awaii smirked, "I was too fast for him"

Hissori rolled her eyes, "Well as long as we don't have to fight each other, then I guess you guys did well"

"When do you guys have to leave?" Kiba asked looking at Awaii, and blushing slightly.

Awaii looked at him a bit confused, "Well not until tomorrow, is something wrong, you look sick"

Hissori looked at Kiba, then began laughing, "He's sick alright….love sick" She then grabbed Awaiis hand and began pulling her away from the guys, and towards her house, "You can stay at my house till you leave"

"umm…okay, but what did you mean when you said dog boy was love sick?" Awaii asked her blue haired friend.

The two of them arrived at Hissoris house, and they sat on the couch, "He's got a thing for you"

Now Awaii was even more confused, "a thing….do you come with a translation?"

Hissori laughed, "Your not the brightest Samurai are you" She sighed, "He has a crush on you"

"Really…"

Hissori nodded, "That he does my dear Awaii, he thinks your one hot Samurai" She smirked, "wait….do you like him?" Awaii began to turn a light red, and Hissori smiled really big, "YOU DO!"

"Do not!" Awaii protested, "how could I like some guy who smells and acts like a dog, even if he is kinda cute"

"HA! I knew it you do like Kiba!"

Awaii glared at Hissori, "Don't you have somewhere to be….were you cant annoy me"

Hissori stood up quickly, "Oh right! I've got a date with Shikamaru" She then rushed out of the house.

Awaii sighed, then got up to take a quick shower, she wanted to wash the blood off of her, and change her clothes. After her shower she walked back into the main room, and laid on the couch, she wanted to get some rest before leaving early in the morning.

She was just about to fall asleep when she heard a knock on the door. Awaii sighed, stood up, walked to the door, and answered it, "Kiba?"

"Hey Awaii….um, I was wondering if you wanted to go and do something" Kiba asked blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Um, sure…why not" She answered, then left the house. The two of them then left and went to get some food.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red walked to Gaaras office, she needed to talk to him. She walked into his office, "Gaara, we need to talk" She said to him

Gaara looked up from his piles of paper work, "I have paper work to do"

She walked over to him, "I understand that, but Gaara, you need to take a break, even the Kazakage needs to get out sometimes"

He shook his head, "I cant, not with the war going on"

Red sighed, "Gaara, lets just take a walk, or sit on the roof like we use to do, just relax….for a little while"

He looked up at her, then looked out his window, he noticed that it was already night time, "fine, but only for a little while"

Red smiled, then the two red heads left the office, and walked up to the roof. They both just sat there and stared at the sky. The two of them have been good friends ever since they were little. They both also liked each other, but were too afraid of getting hurt to say anything to one an other.

-End of Chapter, sorry if it's a crappy ending to this chapter, but that's all I can think of for this one, I will write the next chapter tonight, So please be patent, and no I'm not going to write what happens on Hissori and Awaiis date, they need there privacy….the next chapter will be a kinda time skip….so until next time-


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

-**TIME SKIP OF 7 YEARS**-

"lets head out men!" Awaii ordered to the three groups of Samurai standing in front of her. "Team one go with Kankuro to Suna, Team two will stay here and protect the village, and the rest of you will come with me to Kohona"

"Hai!" The men all shouted in unison

Kankuro looked at Awaii, "How do you get all these men to do what you say so easily" He asked her

She smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know" Awaii then turned to face the men, "Head out!"

With that, Kankuro and his team all left heading towards Suna, and Awaii was about to leave with her team, when she heard, "Awaii-Lynne! What the HELL do you think your doing?" Gin, the main leader of Alabasta asked, now standing in front of Awaii.

She glared at the male leader, "I'm taking my men to assist Kohona and Suna in there war" She said, then narrowed her gaze, "That's what people do when there friend villages need help"

"Your NOT taking any more men away from MY village"

"Watch me" Awaii then turned and left, her team quickly following after her, leaving Gin standing where there was nothing but dust.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red ran threw the forest, watching for any enemy ninja that want to attack her. While running she heard something behind a tree, she quickly stopped and pulled out her Athema. She then walked towards the tree, as quiet as possible, until she heard a gun shot from behind her.

Red quickly turned around, and saw a Sound Ninja falling down, a gun shot wound in his head. Standing behind the Sound Ninja was her blue haired friend, holding out her gun, "You know, you shouldn't fall for traps like that so easily" Hissori said.

Red let out a sigh of relief, then looked back at the tree, "I still heard something behind here" She walked over look behind the tree. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was. "impossible" she said under her breath.

Hissori then rushed over to her friend, "What is it?" she asked, then looked behind the tree, she looked a bit confused, "You feel for that" Hissori asked looking back at her friend.

Red then slapped her hand over her face, "I cant believe I feel for such a basic trap…." She then looked at Hissori, "a rabbit used to distract the prey, long enough to attack and kill them"

Hissori stood back up straight, and looked around, "you know…its too quiet around this area"

Red nodded, "I noticed that also, we should report back to Kohona, since it is closer, tell them what we found"

Hissori shook her head, "What are we gonna say, we found a rabbit and you almost got killed….we should keep looking, until we find something useful"

Red sighed, "I cant, I have to go back, I was only suppose to come out here for herbs….Gaara doesn't want me in the battlefield for very long"

Just then the two girls heard a noise come from behind them, and they both froze, not from a Jutsu, but from the shock that someone got so close to them, without either of them noticing.

Before thinking Hissori turned around and shot a single fire, but could hear the sound of a ricochet. Hissori never missed her target, this person had to of either seen her attack before, or was really lucky.

Hissori got ready to fire again, "Wait!!" A familiar female voice said walking out of the bushes, "Damn Hissori, you trying to kill me" Awaii said holding out her Katanas in front of her.

Hissori and Red both looked a bit relieved that it was there friend, and not the enemy, "don't sneak up on us like that!" They both shouted

"Sorry" Awaii looked around, "Why are you guys out here….my men have already cleared this area earlier"

"that explains why it was so quiet" Red said, She then bent down and picked a few herbs, then stood back up, "Sorry guys, but I have to head back to Suna, there are people who need healing there"

Hissori smiled, "I'll go with you….in case some ninjas try to attack you" She said.

Awaii shook her head, "You just want to go and see your boyfriend" She sighed, "Just be careful both of you….got it"

They both nodded, and headed off towards Suna. Leaving Awaii to defend herself….which didn't really bother her that much, she would rather fight alone, then put the ones she cared for in danger.

Awaii knew that the area she was at was abandon, so she decided to head closer to the Village of Sound. Maybe she could get close enough to hear something that could help with this war. Quickly jumping away from her recent area, she headed towards Sound.

Jumping from tree to tree, Awaii noticed that the branches were becoming more slippery, as though it had rained….but she did not notice it raining, which should of meant that nothing should have been wet, unless…

Awaii quickly grabbed onto a branch and swung on top of it, she began to examine the water on the branches. She placed her bare fingers on the branch, and then sniffed the water, but it didn't smell like normal water, this substance had a sour, acidic smell to it…..

She looked behind her, and noticed that every branch she had jumped off of were now broken, almost like they had disintegrated. Awaii knew that this had to be a trap, to slow her down, but it would only work if she wasn't alone. Her guess was that every time the person in the front of the group would jump off a branch, the next person who came on it would fall onto the ground.

Awaii then quickly jumped down off the branch, and landed on the ground. Once she touched the ground, about 10 or 15 spicks shot up from the ground, causing her to have to jump back up and avoid them. Now Awaii knew that this was DEFFINTLY a trap, and a pretty good one at that.

Awaii nodded to herself then continued to head towards Sound, she knew she was doing something right, if they had to place such a deadly trap out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red and Hissori headed back to Suna, stopping every once in a while to collect more herbs for Reds Medical ointments.

"You think it was okay to leave Awaii alone out there" Red asked as she picked the last of her herbs.

Hissori nodded, "yea she'll be fine, besides…she wasn't alone"

Red looked up at Hissori a bit confused now, "What do you mean? I didn't since anyone"

Hissori laughed a little, "That's because he didn't want you to since him….but trust me, he's not the enemy….and he wont let anything happen to her"

Red began to think…then realized who it was that was following her black haired friend, she laughed a little, then the two of them continued on their way back to Suna.

Once there, they entered the gates, and headed straight for the hospital area. Red looked at Hissori, "I can handle it the rest of the way, you should head back out….wouldn't want you to get into trouble for not doing what your told" Red then looked at her young friend with a very serious face, "Don't get hurt out there…..I don't want to have to heal both you and Awaii anytime soon got that"

Hissori nodded, then began to leave, when her body was suddenly frozen, this time it was from a Jutsu, Hissori smiled, "Well….it would seem that I'm not meant to go anywhere"

Shikamaru sighed, "I thought you weren't suppose to be out here" He then released his Shadow Possession on Hissori, and she turned to look at him

"Oh so NOW your worried about me" She joked, then looked serious, "Shikamaru, this is a war, and everyone has to take part in it, including me"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Troublesome Woman" he walked towards her, "Come on, If your going back out there, I'm gonna have to go with you to make sure you don't get hurt….or that you don't hurt what's inside you"

Red suddenly looked over at Hissori and Shikamaru, "What do you mean--" she then looked at the two of them VERY shocked, "What the HELL are you doing out here in YOUR current health?!" She shouted.

Hissori sighed, then glared at Shikamaru, "I told you not to say anything…" She then looked back at Red, "I'll be fine…just don't worry about me, okay…I don't plan on getting attacked anytime soon, got it"

Shikamaru took Hissoris hand, "your not going to get attacked, because I'm taking you back to Kohona…either that or you can stay here and help with these injured people, either way, your not going back out there."

Hissori knew this was gonna happen….once she told them, they would all treat her like a Glass doll…which she most defiantly wasn't! She looked up at Shikamaru, "I'll stay here….If I go back to Kohona, then I'll be bored out of my mind, might as well stay here and help out somehow"

Red nodded, "Well you can help by helping me mix herbs….that should keep your hands busy"

Hissori hated the idea of having to stay inside the village while one of her friends was out there fighting….she wanted to help…and her idea of helping had NOTHING to do with mixing herbs that's for sure.

-End of Chapter, okay so this chapter was mainly of Hissori, Shikamaru, and Red, which is fine with me, cause that's the way I wanted this chapter to go….kinda…anyways, I hope you guys like it, I know that its defiantly shorter than my other chapters, but when you run out of things to say in a chapter, you gotta stop it or else you are just rambling…anyways yes this is a time skip, meaning everyone is older….Hissori is now 22 years old, Red is 25 and Awaii is 24, I'm guessing everyone else is about the same age as the girls, I don't want to go and say EVERYONES age, cause I don't know them…anyways, what is wrong with Hissoris health, and why doesn't Shikamaru or Red was her out in the battle field….I shall tell you in the next chapter, maybe, and who is following Awaii…you'll have to wait-


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Awaii continued running threw the forest towards The Sound Village. She had to stop again, to avoid yet another trap set by the Sound Ninjas. Awaii was beginning to get annoyed with how easily she -a Samurai- could spot these traps. She defiantly over estimated these guys.

"Are all Sound Ninja this careless and sloppy?" She asked herself, as she looked down at the trap, "Or am I just too smart"

Without any warning, Awaii felt a cold object placed up to her throat, "I don't see a headband anywhere on you" The man, with his free hand, grabbed for Awaiis daggers from her back pocket, "if your aren't a ninja, but you have two daggers…..that means you are either a really stupid person, or you're a Samurai from the small village helping Kohona, and Suna" The man removed his kunai from Awaiis neck, grabbed her shoulders, and twirled her around so she and the man were face to face.

This man had bright yellow hair, and coal black eyes. He also had a headband with a music note on it, Awaii knew that from the many men she killed that, that symbol was known for the Sound Village.

The Sound Ninja used one hand and held up Awaiis daggers, "you want these back don't you" He smiled, "You want these back so you can _attempt_ to kill me"

Awaii was about to say something, when she felt a very familiar chakra signature. She wasn't sure if he was anywhere near, or if he already knew where she was, but she did know that she wasn't about to let this creep know anyone was around.

She glared at the Sound Ninja, "Your right, I'm a Samurai, but…" She smiled then kneed the man in his groans.

The man bent over moaning in pain, dropping Awaiis daggers, "you…" He looked back up and grabbed her by the neck, "Bitch!" He began to chock Awaii. Until he was hit in the back, let go of Awaiis neck, and dropped to the ground with a kunai sticking out of his back.

Standing behind the Sound Ninja was a guy with brown spiky hair, and red upside-down triangles on his cheeks….standing beside him was his overgrown white dog.

"I could…..of handled him" Awaii said bending down to pick up her daggers. She stood back up and looked at Kiba, "you could of-"

Awaii was interrupted by Kiba pressing his lips against hers. He then pulled away from her and smiled, "you talk too much"

Akamaru was now wagging his tail, and let out a happy bark.

Awaii smacked Kiba on the arm, "You idiot, what if the enemy saw us…they could use-"

Kiba kissed her again, "You worry to much too"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hissori and Red were mixing herbs in silence. Hissori was pretty upset at the fact that Red and Shikamaru both refused to let her go out in the battlefield….

Red stopped mixing herbs and looked at Hissori, "does anyone else know…about this?" She asked her blue haired friend.

Hissori shook her head, "I asked Shikamaru not to tell anyone, I didn't even want him to know" She also stopped mixing herbs and looked at Red with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Hissori, what your going threw is suppose to be something to be happy about" She and Hissori walked over and sat down on a bench, "Why do you seem so sad about it?" Red asked

Hissori looked down, "Cause I'm….well I'm not sure if I'm even ready…to….well to become a mom" She looked back up at Red, "I'm just not ready to settle down and change diapers"

Red tried not to smile, she knew that this had to be a hard time for Hissori, but she couldn't help it. The little girl she first meet at the waterfall 12 years ago was gonna have a baby.

"Hissori, your not going to be a bad mom….besides your not going threw this alone" Red said, trying to comfort her friend.

"I know that, but Shikamaru is always gone with the war going on, and when he is home, he's tired" Hissori said

Red shook her head, "That's not what I meant, yea you do have Shikamaru but" She grabbed hold of Hissoris hand, and placed it on her stomach.

Hissori felt a small bump on Reds stomach, her eyes got wide, "your…."

Red nodded, "Why do you think Gaara doesn't want me in the battle field, we've known for about a month or so" Red said, then asked, "how long have you and Shikamaru known?"

Hissori shrugged, "I think a few weeks" She wasn't completely sure, she just remembered having a very hard time reading the damn test, "Wait, why didn't you tell Awaii or me sooner?"

"think about it Hissori" Red stood back up, and continued mixing herbs, "We are at war, the time were the enemy is searching for any kind of weakness that Gaara or Lady Tsunade might have" She continued, "I cant just go around telling everyone that I'm about to have the Kazakages baby"

Hissori shivered at the thought of Gaara and Red-- She shook her head, bad thought…VERY bad thought!

Hissori stood and walked over to Red and also continued mixing herbs, "you don't think Sound would really attack you while your pregnant?" Red nodded, then Hissori asked, "You think they would try to…well kill us…just for being pregnant?"

Red nodded again, "That's one of the many reasons you and I aren't allowed to fight. Another reason is it would put stress on us….which can do damage to the baby"

Hissori rose her eye brow, "Okay, I know you are kinda a medic…but, how'd you know about all that stress stuff?" She asked looking at her red haired friend.

"Heh, well when you cant sleep, its always good to read a book" Red shrugged

The two laughed a little, then Hissori said, "I Wonder what Awaii will say when she finds out"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awaii looked at Kiba with a serious look on her face, "Kiba, I have a feeling that the only way to stop this war is to kill whoever is leading the Sound troops so I-"

"You figured you would just walk to Sound, tell them who you are, and they would welcome you into there village, just so you can kill there leader?" Kiba interrupted Awaii again, he looked worried for Awaii, "I'm glad you want to stop this war, and trust me, I want it to end but Awaii, you don't know what Orochimaru can do, you've never even seen the guy"

"Kiba if this war last much longer, I could lose my best friends" She looked down, then back up holding Kibas hand, "I could lose you"

"What about us….we could just as easily lose you….how do you think your friends Red and Hissori would feel once they heard that you were dead" He hugged her, "you have to hold back I know that's hard, but if you don't then everything you and your friends sacrificed would have been for nothing if you died"

Awaii looked back down, "I never thought about that….all I've been worried about is stopping this war, no matter what would happen to me"

"Lets head back, and kick some Sound Ninjas ass!" he smiled at her

She sighed, she had gotten so close-wait…she looked up and around, "Kiba, if we are so close to Sound…why haven't we gotten more resistance from them?"

"Heh, well I guess we finally get to fight" A mans voice called out from a tree.

"yea, but its only a Samurai and a Mut" A woman's voice scoffed

"they still made it past our traps, they gotta be a little strong" A different males voice sighed.

Awaii and Kiba looked around, now back to back. Awaii with her Katanas ready, and Kiba with Akamaru ready.

"So you guys put up those pathetic traps….you should be ashamed of yourselves" Awaii shouted, trying to provoke the Sound Ninja. She wanted to see who she was up against

The Sound woman began to laugh, "You think our traps are pathetic" The woman jumped down, showing herself.

She was wearing a shirt that practically covered nothing, and a short skirt, both black with a purple strip going down them, he hair a pink color, and her eyes blue. She had her headband around her neck….she was defiantly from Sound.

Awaii smiled, she was glad at least one of the Ninja feel for her trap, she also frowned seeing that it was the Female Ninja, "Well, you don't look too strong"

The sound woman smiled, "you sure about that" The woman then walked up to Awaii, standing right in front of her, "Because I could say the same about you"

Kiba was about to jump between Awaii and the Sound woman, but was stopped by the other two Sound Ninja, both looked identical, black hair, purple eyes, and pale white skin….if Kiba didn't know any better he would think that these two guys were clones of Orochimaru…..

"You should leave them alone….we are your oponite" both guys said at the same time.

Kiba glared, then looked back at Awaii, he didn't want her to fight that girl, there was something about her that made him feel very uneasy… 'be careful Awaii…hold on long enough for me to kick these guys asses'

-End of Chapter, okay, so next chapter is gonna be a fight….yea…I just _love_ doing fight scenes….anyways, sorry if this chapter sucked…tell me what you think, and yes both Hissori and Red are pregnant…deal with it-


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The sound woman was now following Awaii further away from Kiba and the twin Sound brothers. While running Awaii was trying to figure out what her next move was going to be, kill this woman, or capture her for questioning. Either way she had to think fast, so she could get back and help Kiba.

Awaii finally stopped running and faced the woman chasing her, "You finally stopped, and realized you were no match for me" The woman smirked, then pulled out an enormous sized sword, making Awaiis 2 Katanas looking like chop sticks, "Lets see who's the better fighter, a Samurai or a Ninja"

Awaii and the woman charged at each other, the sound woman-whom is much taller than Awaii- slammed her sword down on top of Awaii, but Awaii blocked it with both her Katanas just in time, then smiled, "Just…f-from that first attack….I noticed you…your swing with that enormous sword….le-leaves you wide…open"

While still holding the woman's sword with now only one of her Katanas, she quickly used the other one to stab the woman in the stomach. The sound woman dropped her sword, placed her hands over her stomach, looked up at Awaii, and smiled, "Y-you think….you've won" The woman's hand began glowing green, and she started healing her wound while laughing.

This woman's laugh was very high pitched, almost deafening….That was when Awaii noticed it, this woman wanted her to block her giant sword, "Damn it" Awaii mumbled, now rubbing her eyes. Awaiis vision was becoming very blurry, "You…you used-"

"Yes, I used the sound" The woman walked closer to Awaii, whom was now on the ground rubbing her eyes, her Katanas on the ground beside her. The sound woman grabbed Awaii by her long black hair, "you noticed it too late, and now your going to die" She pulled Awaii close to her so she could whisper, "But don't worry, I'll take care of your dog friend" After that she threw Awaii against a tree, "and here I thought you were going to be a challenge"

Awaii was laying on the ground, struggling to get up, "y-you….wont…t-touch him….I-I'm not…finished" She was now standing, her vision still blurry, but that didn't mean she had to give up.

"So you still wanna fight" The woman laughed, "Well I guess it couldn't hurt to play with you a little longer" She picked up her sword, then reached down for Awaiis Katanas, but they suddenly flew over towards the black haired Samurai, "How the hell?"

Awaii smiled a sly smile, "Y-you see…these aren't n-normal daggers, not only cant hey transform, but….they are also picky as to whom uses them" Awaii looked at the blurry woman. Awaiis injuries were only minor, at worst some broken ribs. That was nothing compared to what this bitch was going to have.

"Heh, this should be very interesting, but before we go any further you should probably know that name of your-"

Awaii could care less what her name was, so she ran up to the woman and jammed her Katanas into the woman's chest. As she did this, the woman used the back of her weapon and hit Awaii across the face with it, causing her to fly back again….but this time she didn't hit a tree, or even a rock, someone caught her, and was now holding her.

Awaii looked up, to try and see whom was holding her, but her vision was still blurry. She couldn't tell whom was now holding her, all she knew what that there were 2 of them. Maybe it was Kiba and Akamaru just transformed….she hoped that was who it was.

"Think you might of gone too far with this fight Ayumi" The man holding Awaii asked

'wait…if this guy knew the enemies name, does that mean he wasn't…SHIT! I need to get out of here fast!' Awaii thought to herself. She then began to struggle to get out of the Sound guys arms. She didn't care if this guy just saved her ass, she had to get away…

"Whoa, if you fall you'll get seriously injured" a different yet similar voice said. He seemed to be standing behind the man holding Awaii. "Shesh Ayumi you must of made us look like we were really bad people for her to want to get away from brother"

Ayumi pulled out Awaiis Katanas from her chest and threw them on the ground. She began healing herself, "Rei, Kei you both act as though this woman is something special…when she is only a simple Samurai" She scoffed

Awaiis vision was finally becoming clear enough to see whom was holding her. She looked up and saw that the guy holding her was the guy Kiba was suppose to be fighting.

"You idiot Ayumi….did you even pay any attention to Lord Orochimaru, this woman is no simple Samurai, she is the leader of the Samurai Warriors in Alabasta, meaning if we have her…they stop fighting" One of the brothers said.

Awaii finally got out of the guys grip, her Katanas-once again-shot over towards her, and she held them up pointing her blades at the brothers necks, glaring at them, "What have you done…to Kiba?"

Rei and Kei looked at each other, then back at Awaii and shrugged, "he's dead"

Awaii could feel tears forming in her eyes, "your lying" She didn't care what pain she was in, she jumped up and swung her blades at the twin brothers, slashing them both at the throat.

Blood squirting on her face, she turned and looked at Ayumi, whom looked both shocked and scared, "You will come with me, and heal Kiba or I will make you suffer a hell of a lot more than these two did" Awaii warned

Ayumi nodded, and both women headed to were Kiba was. He was leaning on a tree tied up, and unconscious.

Awaii ran over to him, "Come on…Kiba, wake up!" She looked back at Ayumi, "Heal him NOW!" She shouted

Ayumi walked closer to Kiba, kneeled down and began healing him. Awaii watched her closely, she might not of been a medic, but she could tell the difference between healing and killing someone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hissori and Red were finished mixing herbs, and Red was beginning to heal the wounded, leaving Hissori out in the hallway, with nothing to do….She hated not having anything to do…

Hissori sighed, "this sucks…" She then looked down at her stomach, it wasn't showing or anything, but it was because of what was inside of her stomach that made her unable to fight in this war.

"You cant still be mad about that" Hissori looked up and saw Shikamaru sitting down beside her, also sighing

"Shikamaru…I understand why you don't want me in the battlefield….but to do nothing, you know I'm definitely not the type of person to do nothing" Hissori said looking at Shikamaru with an annoyed look on her face.

Shikamaru nodded, "Yea I know….that's what makes you an extra troublesome woman"

"I'm serious Shikamaru" she said to him.

He smiled at her, "So am I…but that doesn't change what needs to be done…and what was already done"

"your only saying that because you are-" Hissori stopped talking when she heard a lot of sound coming from outside the hospital doors. She quickly stood up when she realized who's voice it was.

The hospitals doors swung open, and Awaii ran inside them with Kiba on a stretcher, he seemed to be unconscious, and Awaii seemed both pissed and scared.

Kiba was rushed into a hospital room, and Awaii had to wait outside, she looked pretty beat up also, but refused any help. She looked at one of the Suna ANBU, "There is a woman, who is from sound…I brought her here for questioning, there are also a pair of twin brothers still in the forest, they are close to the Sound village, but they are both dead, I want to be there when you question the Sound woman"

Even though Awaii didn't live in Suna, she was still respected in the village, for many reasons, but mainly for bringing Kankuro back to the village after everyone thought he was dead. The ANBU nodded, then left.

Hissori and Shikamaru ran over to Awaii, "What happened?" Hissori asked

Awaii looked at Hissori, her eyes still red from the tears she tried to hard not to shed, and shook her head, "…it was my fault…he was attacked because I wanted to stop this war"

"Awaii, we all want to stop this war, but how is that your fault?" Shikamaru asked, he was concerned for his friend Kiba.

"I wanted to go to Sound, and I was almost there…but we were attack, I had to fight some woman named Ayumi…I think that was her name, while Kiba fought these brother…Kei and Rei, I thought I could kill the woman in enough time…" She looked down, "But I couldn't, then somehow the brothers attacked Kiba…and tied him up to a tree"

"are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Hissori asked, completely worried for both Awaii and Kiba.

Awaii nodded, "I'll be fine…as long as Kiba is okay" She answered.

Awaii went and sat down on a bench, doctors kept coming up to her, to ask if they could check her out, to make sure she wasn't injured too badly, but Awaii being the stubborn person she was, she refused them all and told them to work on Kiba, and not worry about her. After a little while, Akamaru ran into the hospital, he seemed as though he was also injured a little, but not as bad as Kiba.

Akamaru ran over to Awaii and barked, he seemed like he was trying to tell Awaii something, but she couldn't understand what he was saying…or trying to say. But it seemed like Shikamaru knew, because he quickly stood up and nodded. Without saying anything him and Akamaru ran out of the hospital. Awaii was about to follow them but was stopped by Hissori.

"You are in no condition to be fighting anyone….your staying" Hissori said, in her demanding voice…

" I cant stay here, we should go and help…." Awaii said, but Hissori just shook her head.

As much as she wanted to go, she couldn't, she knew that Shikamaru and Akamaru worked well together…they were no Kiba and Akamaru, but they still could understand each other a little, well enough to know what to do.

"Why aren't you wanting to go out there, that is your fiancé who just lef-"

"I do, but I cant" Awaii looked at Hissori confused, and Hissori added, "I cant because….it wouldn't hurt just me…" She then looked back down at her stomach

Awaii kinda understood what she was saying…a little, well maybe…Awaii was a little slow when it came to stuff like this, "what do you mean….of course you wont be alone, I'll be going with you, and I wouldn't let anything happen to you, if you don't want to come, you don't have to, but you cant hold me back"

Hissori sighed, "You really are slow…" She looked back up at Awaii, "I cant go, because I'm….well I'm gonna have a baby"

Awaii nearly fell to the ground when she heard the news, " Are you…serious" She then realized what she had said earlier, "I'm so sorry Hissori, I didn't know, and well didn't mean it….I shouldn't of said that, it was completely out of line"

Hissori smiled at Awaii, "its okay, your just upset…about Kiba, which is why you cant leave, you have to stay here and stay with Kiba…he's gonna need you when he wakes up"

Awaii nodded, still kinda dazed about Hissori having a baby, but she decided to stay back…and wait, only because she had to.

-End of chapter, okay, will Kiba be okay…what kind of information will Ayumi have, and how did the twin brothers injury Kiba so badly….they MIGHT be answered in the next chapter….so until next time, sorry once again if this chapter sucked…but its my story, and I'll make it how I want…just kidding, well kinda…anyways, until next time-


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Red walked out of one of the rooms she had gone in, and saw Awaii sitting beside Hissori, both of them looking upset. So Red, being the nice friend she is, walked over to them, "Something wro-" Awaii looked up, and Red saw the marks on her body, "Oh My Gosh! What happened, are you okay?!" She asked

Awaii sighed, and leaned her back against the wall, "Kiba was injured, so I brought him here" She then stood up, almost as though she remembered something, "Your kinda like a medic, cant you go in there and see how he's doing?" She asked looking hopeful

Red shook her head, "Sorry Awaii, if they wanted me in there, they would of gotten me" She forced a smile on her face for her worried friend, "But don't worry, Kibas strong and wont give up that easily"

Hissori stood up and placed a hand on Awaiis shoulder, "bow stop being so sad, and down, its not like you, I mean you did catch one Sound Ninja and kill two others" She tried to cheer Awaii up.

Awaii nodded, "Yea….but it seemed like the two I killed went down to easily, almost as though they wanted me to attack them" She continued, "They were the same ones who put Kiba in this condition, and the one I captured, Ayumi, she seemed almost as though she was taking orders from Rei and Kei"

"Well you know the saying, 'cant judge a book by its cover' or something like that" Hissori said

Awaii was about to say something when a Suna ANBU appeared in front of her, "The prisoner is ready to be questioned"

Awaii nodded, then left with the ANBU to question Ayumi, leaving Red and Hissori…again.

Red sighed, "Ever since this war started we have barley been able to see Awaii, you think that will change once the war ends?" She looked at Hissori, who seemed to be in deep thought. Red waved her hand in front of Hissoris face, "You listening to me….Hissori?"

"don't you think its odd that Awaii didn't want to see a doctor….what if she is trying to hide something from us?" Hissori asked completely ignoring Reds question.

Red thought for a minute, then looked back at Hissori, "What would she be trying to hide from us…" Red asked

Hissori sighed, "The same thing we have been trying to hide from each other…." She looked at Red, the look on Hissoris face looked as though she was trying to solve a mystery, "What is Awaii is also pregnant?"

Red shook her head, "Nah, I doubt it, cause her and Kiba have been trying to keep their relationship a secret"

"Exactly, if they are trying to keep it a secret, then she wouldn't want anyone to know if she was pregnant…meaning she wouldn't want to see a doctor" Hissori explained to Red.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awaii told the ANBU that she needed to talk to Ayumi alone. She asked to trust her enough to not watch or listen to her. At first the ANBU were hesitant about it, but allowed her the access she needed. But they told her if anything happened they would run in, not matter what.

With that said Awaii walked into the interrogation room, and the ANBU closed the door. Then stood by the door, so they could help if anything happened.

Awaii sat down across from Ayumi, "What is the special ability of those brothers I killed?" She asked glaring at the Konoichi

Ayumi smiled an evil smile, "I'll tell you on one condition"

"Your not getting out of here, so you'll tell me no matter what" Awaii scoffed at the woman, slamming her hand on the table between the two of them.

"Hmph, then I guess I'm not going to tell you" Ayumi said, she then leaned back in her chair, and closed her eyes. She then smirked, "Have you gone to the doctors yet…." She opened one eye looking at Awaii, "About you-"

Awaii quickly leaned over the table and covered Ayumis mouth, "How do you know about that?"

Ayumi raised her eye brow, "I wouldn't be a good medical Ninja if I couldn't tell something as simple as that" She smirked again.

"Then if you know about it, then that means that I'm okay, and nothing has happened to it" Awaii said with a hint of relief in her tone.

"I've changed my mind, I'll tell you everything you want to know if you give me what you have" Ayumi suggested with and evil look on her face.

--------------------------OUTSIDE THE DOOR-----------------------------------

Kankuro walked up to the interrogation room, and stopped in front of the ANBU, "Who's in there?" He asked

"Awaii of Alabasta, she is questioning Ayumi of Sound" one of the ANBU men answered.

"ALONE!?!" Kankuro looked pissed at then ANBU, "You let a woman who is not a Shinobi, who doesn't know how to release a Genjutsu, do you know how dangerous it is for her?!?" Kankuro shouted

"She insisted on it Kankuro Sir" the other Sand ANBU man said.

Kankuro then walked into a room where he could watch and listen to what was going on in the interrogation room. He could do so without either of the women knowing he was in there.

He looked threw the window, and saw Awaii jump over the table and cover Ayumis mouth. "How do you know about that?" She asked

'know what? Did something happen to her?' Kankuro thought.

"I wouldn't be a good medical ninja if I couldn't tell something so simple as that" Ayumi replied.

'so its something medical that is wrong with Awaii' He thought to himself

"Then if you know about it, then that means that I'm okay, and nothing has happened to it" Awaii said.

'What the HELL is wrong with Awaii…should I get a doctor, or continue listening to make sure nothing happens?'

The sound woman smiled, "I've changed my mind, I'll tell you everything you want to know if you give me what you have"

"Give her what Awaii has?" Kankuro looked at Awaii, "What do you have that she could possibly want?"

Of course no one could hear him, but he still asked them as though he was asking Awaii herself.

Awaii glared at Ayumi, "you can forget about it, like HELL will I just hand over this child to you"

Kankuro nearly fell over when he heard what Awaii said. Maybe he heard her wrong….yea, that's what it was, he heard her wrong. There was no way she could be pregnant an fighting in the war. Cause he knew that since Red was pregnant, Gaara refused to allow her to fight in the war, and he knew that Kiba would do the same thing with Awaii….wait, what if it isn't his…Nah, if she IS then it HAS to be his.

"Then the villages you are trying to protect will fall, and everyone you care for will die" Ayumi warned.

Kankuro snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at Ayumi when he heard her say that. Was that a threat, was she planning something, or did Sound already have plans on how to destroy both Suna and Kohona….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A doctor that was helping Kiba walked out of the room, and let out a sigh of relief.

"How is he?" Red asked

"He'll be fine, he had a massive loss in Chakra, almost like someone was sucking the Chakra out of him, but he is now conscious, and should be doing much better, the only thing I have ordered for him to do, is stay away from the fights for the next few days, meaning no war for him" The doctor explained.

Red and Hissori nodded, then walked into Kibas room.

He looked over at them, then looked a bit disappointed to see only Hissori and Red, "Where's Awaii…is she okay?" he asked

Red nodded, "Awaiis questioning some Sound Ninja, but she wont see a doctor"

Hissori stepped forward and looked at Kiba with a serious look on her face, "I'm going to ask you something, and your going to tell me the truth…is Awaii pregnant?"

Kiba looked a little shocked that they would ask something like that, but slowly nodded, "Yea….we didn't want anyone to know, because then they would know about us…that was why I had lost the fight…I was fighting those twins, and then they threatened to kill both Awaii and our unborn child. Which of course pissed me off, so I thought I killed them, and once they were down, I was about to leave to help Awaii, but I felt as though they were taking my Chakra…" He explained. Then looked back up at the girls, "I don't think they can die…they can only be held captive…."

Hissori looked a little confused, "But Awaii said that she had killed them in order to get to you. They didn't try to suck the Chakra out of her"

"Maybe it is because Awaii had her daggers transformed, and they couldn't take her Chakra from them, so she was safe" Red thought out loud.

Hissori eyes went wide, and she looked completely worried, "if that's true, then, we need to get out there, to help Shikamaru….he might of went to collect the bodies with Akamaru. Meaning they are both in serious danger"

"You cant go!" Kiba snapped, "If you do, then they can use your Chakra too, and since neither of you use your Chakra like Ninja do, then it would be easier for them to get it, and could kill you both."

"But I cant just let Shikamaru fight them alone…he could die!" Hissori had complete fear in her eyes. Red had never really seen Hissori this scared.

"I'll go" Red said, "I can freeze them before they try to do anything to Shikamaru, then unfreeze Shikamaru, and we will come back here with them…" She forces a smile, "don't worry, I'm the only one who has a chance at it"

Hissori shook her head, "I'll come with you, if there are any enemies, then I can shot them" Hissori looked at Red, "And don't tell me no, because I wont listen to you…I'm going no matter what you say"

The girls both left the room before Kiba could say anything, he sighed, "do I get a say in it….those girls are all the same….they don't listen, and are very stubborn"

-End of Chapter…what will happen with Red, Hissori, and Shikamaru-


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Red and Hissori raced to get to Shikamaru before anything seriously bad happened to him. Hissori shooting any Sound Ninja that approached the pregnant woman.

They stopped for a quick second, "You know, Gaara and Shikamaru are going to kill us once they see that we have left, and entered the battlefield" Red sighed.

Even though both females knew the dangers of entering the battlefield expecting, they still entered the dangerous fields in order to save Shikamaru and Akamaru.

Red and Hissori continued on there war towards Shikamaru and Akamaru, until they got there. They were at the point were Kiba was attacked, pausing to figure out exactly Shikamaru was at. They finally could hear Akamaru barking off in the distance, and they quickly ran towards the sound.

Red leading the way to freeze when the time came. Finally able to see Shikamaru, and as expected he wasn't alone, he was in the middle of an intense battle with Rei and Kei. Red quickly froze the three fighting shinobi before Shikamaru could get kicked in the gut by the Sound Brothers.

Red let out a sigh of relief, "Talk about great timing" There was no answer. Red looked over at Hissori, and saw that she to was frozen. She sighed again, due to her being pregnant her ability to freeze was off a little….Tapping her hand on Hissoris shoulder unfreezing her, "Sorry about that Hissori"

Hissori looked at Red, "You froze me didn't you" Red nodded, "I thought you said you wouldn't freeze Awaii or myself again"

"Look I said I was sorry, now I'm not sure how long the freeze will last, do you have the Chakra bounding rope I made" Red asked looking at Hissori.

"Wait, what makes you think I have it?" Hissori asked

Red rose an eyebrow, "You're a thief, and you love to take things that aren't yours. I'm not mad, I'm just asking if you have it" 

Hissori pulled the rope she stole from Red, and went to tie the Twin Sound Brothers up. As Hissori did this, Red walked over to Shikamaru and unfroze him, but before he could say anything, Red began to feel a bit dizzy, and lost concentration on the twin Sound Brothers, unfreezing them, by accident.

Red then passed out, and Shikamaru bent down just in time to help her, and avoid getting kicked. 

The brothers looked over at Hissori, whom had just started tying the brothers, "What do we have here?" The taller of the two asked

Hissori looked up at the brothers, "R-Red….Red they're not frozen"

Hissori quickly reached for her gun, but not fast enough, before she could pull the trigger, the brothers hit her with there back hand. Knocking Hissori out, she also fell to the ground.

"HISSORI!" Shikamaru shouted, now standing back up, he then glared at the two brothers, "What'd you do to her?"

The smiled, "We just borrowed some of her Chakra" 

Shikamaru quickly made a hand sign and trapped the brothers in his Shadow Possession Jutsu. "If she has one scratch on her, I'll make you both wish you could die" He threatened.

The brothers tried to move but both failed. Shikamaru made sure they couldn't move, not after what they did to Hissori. He hoped that both Hissori and the baby would be okay.

Hey looked over at Red, whom was beginning to wake up, "You okay?" He asked as she sat up.

Red nodded, then saw Hissori laying on the ground, "Hissori!" she quickly scooted over towards her blue haired unconscious friend, "What happened?"

"Red can you tie these bastards up. We need to get Hissori to the hospital fast" Shikamaru said, even though it sounded like a question, it was more of an order.

Red nodded again, stood up and began to tie the brothers, "You know as soon as the leaf boy lets us go, we'll break free of your ropes" The taller brother, Kei, threatened

"You wont be able to, this rope was specially made to bind all remaining Chakra from the person, or persons, who are tried up with it" Red explained, "And it cant be cut…at least not by anything you two might have, I know because I made it"

Red finished tying them, and Shikamaru released his Jutsu, then ran over to Hissori, he picked her up bridal style, "We need to get her to the hospital now!" Red nodded 

Akamaru took the brothers, Shikamaru carried Hissori, and Red walked. They hurried back to Suna, they were lucky enough to not encounter any other Sound Ninjas.

Without taking any breaks they got to Sand. Shikamaru rushed Hissori to the hospital, running straight past the Sand guards, leaving Red and Akamaru at the gates with Rei, Kei, and the guards.

The guards rushed over to Red and Akamaru, "Lady Red, are you alright, how'd you leave the village, you've been told not to-"

"I know, just please take these two to the interrogation room, but keep them tied up with that rope, if it gets taken off, we are all dead" Red explained

The men nodded and took the twins away. Leaving, once again, Red and Akamaru alone, the two of them walked into the village, but didn't make it very far. Not without Red becoming dizzy again. She began to fall over, but was caught by sand.

Red didn't have to look up to see whom it was that had caught her, " Thank you Gaara" 

Gaara shook his head in disapproval, "you almost passes out are you okay?" He asked, Red could tell he was worried, only because she knew how to read him, they have known each other since they were little, but to anyone else, it would seem like Gaara could care less if Red was okay.

Red nodded, "I'll be fine, I need to get to the hospital to check on Hissori, she was injured" 

"your going to get check out too, I'll have one of the doctors make sure your okay" Gaara said, "and that wasn't a suggestion, nor an order"

Red walked closer to him, and kisses him on his cheeks, "Its nor for me to get dizzy, that's part of being pregnant"

"That may be true, but its not normal for you to go out into battle while you are pregnant" The Kazakage sighed, "Just please see a doctor"

Red now knew Gaara was really worried, "Alright, I'll see a doctor, but….I would also like the doctor to check on Awaii and Hissori"

Gaara nodded, "fine, I have more paper work to do, will you be alright on your own"

Red smiled, "I'm not alone, Akamaru is with me, so I'll be fine" She answered then began walking towards the hospital. She had to make sure Hissori was okay before she was checked out herself.

Red arrived at the Hospital, and found Shikamaru, "How's Hissori doing?" She asked him

"She's fine, the babies okay, they are both okay" He let out a loud sigh of relief, then the two of them headed into Hissoris room.

Hissori was now sitting up, she looked completely annoyed. Hissori has always hated hospitals, actually her and Awaii have both always hated the hospital. "When Can I leave?" Hissori asked 

"your not leaving here for a few days, you were hit with the same thing Kiba was hit with" Shikamaru explained, he had read the doctors charts, he then turned to Red, "What happened to you….are you sick or something?"

"or something" Red replied. Both Red and Hissori chuckled a little once they say the look on Shikamarus face. He looked confused….very confused, but decided to brush it off, until he heard Red and Hissori laugh.

It was at that moment Awaii ran into the room, she had heard that Hissori had been put in the hospital, and she was worried, since she did know that Hissori was expecting. "What happened?" She asked looking worried and scared for her friend.

"Nothing serious Awaii…But, we do need to talk" Hissori said, she then looked at Shikamaru, "it's a girl thing, you mind if we talk alone…"

Shikamaru sighed, yet again, "Troublesome women…" with that he left the room. 

Awaii looked at her two friends that were both staring at her, "Is something wrong…what did you want to talk about?" He asked, confused.

"why didn't you tell us?" Red asked.

Okay now Awaii was COMPLETELY confused, "tell you what? If there is something you want to know, just ask" 

"why didn't you tell us you're pregnant?" Hissori asked, Awaiis eyes went wide, and she looked completely shocked, "We heard from Kiba…actually I figured you had to have some reason not to want to see a doctor…so why didn't you tell us?"

Awaii sighed, and sat down on the edge of Hissoris bed, "I wanted to tell you guys…believe me, but Kiba and I decided not to, because we were still not sure if it was right for two people from different villages to be together"

"and you think they wouldn't of noticed when you started to show?" Red asked

Awaii sighed, and looked down, "you guys are mad…aren't you?"

"no, we know the feeling of not wanting the world to know if your pregnant…." Red replied

Awaii looked up, a little confused again, " I thought only Hissori was….wait…your…" She laughed a little, "Who would of thought that the three of us would get knocked up around the same time…."

"knocked up…nice way to put it Awaii" Hissori sighed

-End of chapter, okay, this chapter was pretty boring, except for when they were fighting the twin bros…but don't worry, my story (hopefully) wont always be this boring, or predicable….oh and yea I made all three friends pregnant at the same time…its my story and I'll do what I want with it. Anyways, tell me what you think- 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Shikamaru yawned and walked into Kibas room, "I got kicked out of Hissoris room, so I thought I would see how you were doing" He sat down in a chair by Kibas hospital bed.

"I'm ready to leave this place-wait did you say Hissori is in the hospital, she okay?" Kiba asked. Being that he is in the hospital, he didn't knew what had or has been going on with the war.

Shikamaru nodded, "Troublesome woman was attacked by those twin brothers. Luckily she's okay, both her and the baby are okay" Shikamaru said. Without realizing he said it, he told Kiba that him and Hissori expecting a kid.

Kiba blinked a few times, "wait, your gonna be a dad…that's unexpected" Kiba laughed.

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair, "yea, I know….didn't think I was ever gonna be a dad…but I am"

Kiba was about to say something when Kankuro walked into his hospital room, "is it true?" Kankuro asked.

Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other confused, then looked back at Kankuro, "Is what true?" Kiba asked.

"Is it true that Awaii is pregnant? If so, why'd you allow her to enter the battlefield?" Kankuro seemed pissed off at Kiba. Ever since Awaii helped him when he was injured, he had thought of her as a little sister, and always cared what happened to her.

Shikamaru looked at Kiba, now Shikamaru was really confused, he had thought that Kiba didn't like Awaii….

"Where did you hear that from?" Kiba asked Kankuro, now looking very serious. He knew that Awaii didn't tell anyone, maybe Red or Awaii told him.

"So its true" Kankuro walked close to Kiba, "So why'd you allow her to fight in this war"

Kiba sighed, and began explaining, "I did try to stop her, but she said that she couldn't just stop fighting in the war, that she since she was the Captain of the Samurai Warriors she had to fight, and lead her men in battle, and that she refused to abandon them…she said that she just wasn't that type of person" He sighed again and leaned back in the hospital bed, "add her stubbornness and that should answer your question."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"we need to stop this war, so out children can live safely, and not have to worry if we are going to be home…or even alive" Awaii protested to her friends.

"yea, we know that Awaii, but there's not a lot we can do, for one Hissoris in the hospital, and its not safe for any of us to fight, we have more that ourselves to think about" Red explained.

Hissori sighed, "Damn war….why'd sound have to be so stubborn and not want to end the war. Don't they have people who are pregnant-"

"I got it!" Awaii interrupted, "I have an idea on how to stop the war!" She looked at Red and Hissori, "You guys brought back those Sound brothers for questioning…right" Red nodded, "Good, and they are being held for questioning" Awaii walked out of Hissoris room, still talking to herself.

Hissori looked back at Red, "Do you have any idea what she is planning?"

Red shook her head, "and I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing."

"Should we follow her?" Hissori asked

"Your not going anywhere, remember you were injured" Red walked to the door, but was stopped by a doctor.

"Lady Red, The Kazakage has sent me to check on you, he said that I was also to check on Hissori Shiroi and Awaii-Lynne" The doctor said, reading Hissoris and Awaiis names off of his charts.

Red sighed and nodded, 'Guess I'm not going anywhere either…looks like whatever your plan is Awaii, your on your own for the time being'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awaii arrived at the interrogation room that the brothers were being held at. She looked at the two ANBU guarding the door, "I need to talk to Rei and Kei of Sound"

They nodded, "We'll be watching you, incase anything happens" They then opened the door, and allowed Awaii into the room.

Awaii nodded, then closed the door behind her. The brothers turned their attention to Awaii then smiled, "Look who it is Kei, it's the Samurai woman who killed us" The shorter of the two smirked.

Awaii stood across from the tied brothers, she looked very serious at them, "I'll make a deal with the two of you, if you can help me stop the war from going on any longer"

"Really, and what could a person like you offer us" Kei asked, "its not like you are willing to let us go, we almost killed two people today, both from Kohona"

"I never said I was going to allow either of you free, I just said I would make a deal with you. Now will you except my offer?" She scoffed crossing her arms in front of her body.

The brothers looked at each other, then back at Awaii with sly smiles on their faces, "Alright, we'll help you…on one condition, my brother and I have come to take a liking to you and your blue haired friend"

Awaii laughed, "you guys are like what….12 years old, sorry but you both are WAY too young"

"Then we wont help, no date, no help" Rei said, the brothers then looked at each other as though they weren't going to talk to Awaii.

Awaii thought the way they were acting was extremely childish…She was ashamed to know that these two brothers almost killed Kiba and Hissori. Besides Hissori was engaged, and Awaii was involved with Kiba.

She sighed, "what can it hurt…its only one date….fine we go on one, and only one date, but first you help us with the war" She looked serious again, "Why does Orochimaru want to destroy Kohona and Suna?"

"he's got a new partner that he's been working with, and they both want to take over Kohona and Suna" Kei answered

"If you were ordered to destroy, why'd you save me when I was fighting Ayumi?" Awaii asked

"Orochimarus partner said that we were not to harm you. He had other plans for the Captain of all Samurai Warriors of Alabasta" Kei answered.

"Who is this person?" 

"Lord Gin, From Alabasta" Both brothers answered at the same time.

Awaii gasped, and looked completely shocked, the leader of the village she lived in wanted to destroy and take over Kohona and Suna.

She made a fist, and quickly left. She had to tell the others the information she just received. On the way to her friends room she stopped, 'if I tell them…they would all think that I was working with Gin…then I wouldn't be able to stop him' She then began to run to the gates of Suna. If she was going to stop Gin it was going to be tonight!

She was stopped at the gate by the Kazakage himself, "Where are you going?" He asked in his emotionless tone, his arms crossed in front of his body.

"I've…uh, got to get back to Alabasta to report how many men we've lost, and how many are injured" Okay, so she just lied to the Kazakage, Reds husband, but she had to.

"did you get check out by the doctor I sent?" He asked

"Doctor….why would I see a doctor" She sighed, "I'll see the doctor in Alabasta, I really need to go" with that said, she ran out of Suna and headed towards Alabasta.

-End of Chapter, wow this is a short chapter…well I hope you like it. Anyways, Awaii is heading to Alabasta to kick some traitor ass! Did I catch ya off guard with the whole Gin is the bad guy? Probably not…I'm not good at suspense, well next chapter will be up tomorrow…if I can write tonight, so until the next chapter- 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kiba was finally released from the hospital, and decided to try and find Awaii, there were some things he wanted to talk to her about, and something he wanted to important he wanted to ask her. First he had to find her and ask why she hadn't come to visit him, the last time he saw her was the day he was put in the hospital, and that was a few days ago.

Kiba walked into Hissoris hospital room were Shikamaru was visiting his fiancé, "hey sorry to interrupt, but have you guys seen Awaii around?" he asked

"Hello Kiba, I'm fine, thanks for asking. I should be getting out of the hospital any time now" Hissori said in a very irritated sarcastic tone.

Shikamaru sighed while slowly shacking his head, "sorry Kiba, but we haven't seen Awaii around, you might want to check with Red, she should be around somewhere."

Kiba nodded, "thanks" he then left, and began searching for Red. She had to know where Awaii was, and if she didn't he'd ask Kankuro.

Shikamaru looked at Hissori, whom looked a bit pale, he raised his eyebrow, "you okay?" Hissori, shacking her head, quickly jumped out of the hospital bed and ran towards the bathroom.

After a few minutes of some very disturbing sounds, Hissori walked out of the bathroom, looking worse than she did when she went in. She dragged herself back into the hospital bed, closed her eyes, and sighed, " why is it called morning sickness when it happens all through out the day" She asked, more to herself. She knew Shikamaru didn't have the answer, she doubted that anyone knew the answer to that question.

There was a slight chuckle at the door, and both Hissori and Shikamaru looked over to see one of Shikamarus old teammates, Chouji, "So then its true, Shikamarus gonna be a dad" the chubby ninja smirked while eating a bag of chips, "Never thought I'd live to see the day"

Hissori seemed a bit irritated with Chouji, "did you come in here just to laugh at Shikamaru, or do you have something important to tell us" She snapped causing both Shikamaru and Chouji to jump slightly.

"w-well, I wanted to…congratulate the two of you….and see how you guys were doing" Chouji now regretted doing so.

He reached into his bag of chips, and searched for the perfect chip, one that wasn't broken, a perfect round chip, until he looked up and saw Hissori glaring a very deadly glare at him. He then quickly pulled his hand out of his bag of chips, and put them off to the side.

Shikamaru sighed, "We're fine Chouji-"

"Fine! You call getting up ever five minutes to puke my guts out is fine…because I don't think that sounds like I'm fine" Hissori snapped yet again.

"Maybe we should talk out in the hallway, allow Hissori to get some rest" Chouji suggested, not wanting to get hit in the head by anything that she could reach for and throw at him.

Shikamaru nodded, and the two friends left the room, and closed the door behind them.

"How do you do it?" Chouji asked Shikamaru, "How do you deal with her yelling all the time?"

Letting out yet another loud sigh, and scratching the back of his head, Shikamaru replied, "tell you the truth, she has only recently been acting like this…I asked the nurse if she was going to be okay, and the troublesome nurse just laughed and walked off. My guess is that she is only acting like this cause of the kid" He then mumbled something under his breath.

Chouji laughed again, "just think, you still have many months to go, and then it only gets worse"

"You act as though you've been through this all before…which we both know you haven't" Shikamaru pointed out.

Chouji shook his head, "no I haven't gone through it, but it doesn't take a genius to know that taking care of a baby isn't easy….I've babysat before"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba walked around until he found Red. She was walking out of the Kage building. "Hey Red!" Kiba shouted running over to her.

She turned and saw Kiba, "Hey Kiba…what's wrong?" She asked

"Have you seen Awaii?" He asked

Red shook her head, "Gaara said that Awaii headed back to Alabasta to report how many men were down" She explained to the dog ninja, "she should be back any day now….didn't she tell you?"

"No she didn't" He answered, then asked, "Are you sure that's why she went back, usually she didn't report that stuff to anyone in Alabasta" he thought for a minute, "Actually Awaii is the person who that stuff gets reported to."

"you don't think she would of don't anything stupid….well not stupid, but careless?" Red asked

"Did she talk to anyone before she left?"

Red thought for a minute, then nodded, "She said something about talking to Rei and Kei….the sound twins"

Suddenly there was a loud shouting coming from up in Gaaras office. The voice wasn't Gaaras….it sounded like Kankuro. Both Red and Kiba rushed up to Gaaras office, they weren't sure why Kankuro was shouting, but they wanted to make sure everything was okay.

Walking into Gaaras office, they heard Kankuro shouting, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER? DID YOU NOT HINK IT WAS IMPROTANT TO GIVE US THE DAMN INFORMATION!" Kankuro seemed to be shouting at a member of the ANBU while Gaara had his eyes closed, messaging his temples.

"what happened?" Kiba asked standing between Kankuro and the ANBU man.

Gaara stood up, "Kiba, Kankuro both of you are heading to Alabasta, you are to bring the leader Gin back here, and if needed use force" He ordered

"Wait, Gaara Awaii is in Alabasta, what's going on?" Red asked. Everyone looked at her, ahs had a worried look on her face.

Kankuro now looked even more pissed off, he looked back at the ANBU man, "if she is hurt because you were to ignortent to tell us the information, I'll come after you and kill you myself" he threatened

Red was now becoming VERY irritated that no one was answering her question, she closed her eyes, and shouted, "Some one tell me what the HELL is going on, and why no one is answering my DAMN questions"

Kiba was not becoming even more worried, he looked at Kankuro, then at Gaara, "what happened, what information did the ANBU officer tell you guys?" He asked, in a much calmer tone than Red did.

"that Gin guy is working with Orochimaru to take down Kohona and Suna. Meaning if we attack him the war could end very soon" Kankuro explained, "and knowing Awaii she probably went to Alabasta to confront Gin, and try to stop him"

"We have to leave now! We cant let anything happen to Awaii, she could lose the baby!" Kiba shouted

Him and Kankuro both quickly left Gaaras office, and ran towards the village gates. Once at the gates, they were reunited with Akamaru, who was already at the gates. They all then rushed to Alabasta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark, damp, and cold cell had a woman with black hair, and dirty skin chained to a wall. Her black hair seemed as though it had been pulled out, and tugged at. She looked at though she hadn't been feed, and used as someone's punching bag. 

A man stood outside of the dirty cell the black haired woman was in, and began to bang on the bars, "Wake up you pathetic woman" He shouted.

The black haired woman slowly opened her eyes, they were a very dull green color. She looked up at the man, her hands chained to the cold wall behind her, "W-Why would….y-you do….t-this?" She asked, her voice very weak, and low toned.

The man laughed, "Why you ask….for the power! I'm tired of living in this small pathetic village, and people like you not giving me the respect I deserve" he smiled with an evil look on his face, "but, this could all end, all your suffering could stop right now, if you started to respect me, and work with me, help me destroy the ninjas. Awaii together we can be unstoppable!"

"I…I wo-would rather….d-die than….help scum l-like you" Awaii glared at the man. "you…can g-go to hell!"

"What a pity, you could have been so useful" The man began to walk off, "you'll just die like the others" He stopped walking, "I'll keep you alive long enough for you to watch me kill those who are dear to you, starting with those women you hang around with all the time, Hissori Shiroi and Red of the Sound" He then walked away from Awaii.

Leaving Awaii alone in the darkness, leaving her cold, tired, and hungry. She looked back down, she was trying to use the same technique she used to create her Katanas, on her stomach. She didn't care what they didn't to her, as long as her baby was okay. She had heard a ninja from Kohona saying something about her using Chakra to transform her daggers. So She hoped that she could use her Chakra and protect her baby.

Awaii closed her eyes, her head still hanging low, she stayed like that until she heard her cell door open. She looked up, and saw of the men she had trained. The same man who knocked her out, and brought her down to this cell. She glared at the man, "Wh-what do you….want?"

He looked almost sad that this was happening to Awaii, "I'm sorry, I never wanted this to happen, please forgive m" he asked, kneeling down, becoming eye level with Awaii.

"For-Forgive you…Ka-Kataro…..I wont if…if my b-baby is d-dead….I-I'll kill you m-myself" She threatened.

Kataros eyes widened, "your…but then why wont you work with Lord Gin?" He asked, now seeming confused and even more worried.

She shook her head, "I…w-wont betray th-those I love"

-End of chapter, okay, so now Kankuro and Kiba are going to head to Alabasta to get Awaii, but will they get there in time…don't worry, that doesn't mean that Hissori and Red aren't going to do something….they are Awaiis best friends-


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Red felt horrible knowing one of her best friends could possibly be in trouble, and there was nothing she could do about it. What could she do when every time she tried to eat something she would throw it right up. Now to mention the fact that she had been getting light headed. She sighed, 'how could so many things be happening to me when I'm only a few months long'

She looked down at her stomach-where she had been trying to hide her tiny baby bump-placing her hand on her stomach, "you better not cause this many problems when you are born" She said quietly talking to her baby. The baby must not of liked what Red had said, because soon after she said it, she had to run to the bathroom, and it wasn't a very pleasant time in the bathroom.

She walked out of the bathroom and laid down in her bad. Laying on her back staring up at the sandy colored ceiling, her hands resting on her stomach. While laying there she began thinking up ways she could try and help her friends. Even though she wasn't, she always felt as though she was their older sister, the one who was suppose to protect Awaii and Hissori. She knew she needed to help, but also knew that she would only get in the way, and put everyone in danger.

She then quickly sat up, and realized there was a way she could help. She wouldn't be putting anyone in danger, and she knew it would work. She quickly walked out of her room, and headed into her room full of herbs, insists, and candles.

Once inside the room, she began mixing her herbs into a pot of water that she kept in the room. After all the herbs she needed were mixed, she stood and grabbed 5 white candles and placed them into a circle on the ground. She then grabbed the mixture of herbs and began to spread them around inside the circle, she was making the shape of a star inside the circle, also known as a pentagram. Once the pentagram shape was made she placed a small picture of Awaii, Hissori, and herself together in the center of the star.

She then stepped outside the pentagram and lit the candles. Once all were lit she kneeled down on the ground, closed her eyes, and began chanting. While chanting, she asked the Gods to protect Awaii and Hissori, begging that nothing happened to her friends, also to allow there unborn children to be protected.

After she finished her chanting, she became silent. Leaving her eyes shut, and her mind clear, she was trying to see if maybe she could hear Awaii calling out for her, then maybe she would be able to see if she was okay. 

She suddenly felt a cool breeze go by, opening her eyes she made sure she didn't leave any windows open. She noticed that the only window in the room was shut. She looked around once she felt the cool breeze again. Was this breeze the Gods trying to connect the three friends, or were they trying to tell her where Awaii was. She closed her eyes again, and the breeze began to blow by her with more force, she thought she could hear chains…but why would she hear chains, there were no chains anywhere in the house.

Red opened her eyes again, but instead of seeing her room, she saw a dark and damp cell. She tried to move but only heard the sound of chains. 'Is this where Awaii is?' Red asked herself, or so she thought until she heard a reply.

'Red, where are you?' Red heard Awaii think, but how was that possible.

'Awaii, I'm…well I was at my house, but right now I think I'm in your conscious.' Red replied

'oh yea, that makes since…..how'd you-never mind, you have to get help. You need to tell Lord Gaara and Lady Tsunade that Gin is going to try and take down Suna and Kohona' Awaii explained to Red.

Neither of them knew what was going on, but they were both going to take full advantage of it. Awaii wanted- no needed to tell Red everything that was going to happen. And Red needed to make sure Awaii was okay, and ask her where exactly she was.

'Awaii, we already know about Gin, Kiba and Kankuro are on their way to get him, and save you. But I need to know where your at, so I can tell Gaara who can tell Kankuro and Kiba' Red explained to Awaii, she didn't know how long this was going to last, so she wanted to get any and all information she could.

'What the hell are you two doing in my head?' Hissori ask, now able to hear Awaii and Reds thoughts, an vis-versa for Awaii and Red.

'Hissori, try to stay calm, somehow we are all connecting threw our thoughts' Red tried to explain. She really didn't understand either, but she wasn't about to stop, she needed answers.

'I'm at a cell, under Alabasta, its hidden. A place that I didn't even know about, Gin is trying to get me to work with him. I keep telling him no, but the creep wont get the hint' Awaii answered Reds previous question.

'wait…What do you mean your in a cell, and that Gin is now the bad guy? Awaii are you hurt?' Hissori asked. Her thoughts tone allowed Red and Awaii know that she was now worried for Awaii, and confused about Gin.

'I should be okay, a few bruises, but I don't feel any pain in my stomach, so my baby should be-'

It suddenly went silent, 'Hissori…Awaii?' There was no answer, she could no longer hear them. 'Damn it! Answer me, tell me what's going on!' Everything went pitch black, as though her eyes were closed.

Red suddenly felt a hand land on her side, "Red….Red are you okay?" she heard a females voice ask. The woman sounded very concerned.

Red then began to feel as though someone was shaking her, she opened her eyes and noticed she was laying on the ground back in her house. "What is all a dream?" Red asked herself.

"What was a dream?" Red looked up and saw Temari looking down at her with a worried look on her face, "What happened to you, I came here to make sure you were okay, and found you laying up here" She asked.

Red sat up with help from her sister-in-law, "I…I was talking to Awaii and Hissori. I know where Awaii is" She began to stand, "I need to tell Gaara"

Temari looked a bit confused, but decided not to question Reds intentions. So the two of them headed towards the Kage tower, to inform Gaara on this newly found information.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I should be okay, a few bruises, but I don't feel any pain in my stomach, so my baby should be-' was the last thing Hissori heard before she was woken up by Shikamaru.

"You okay Hissori?" He asked, "you looked scared…bad dream?" He asked again, looking concerned at Hissori.

She blinked a couple of times, and looked around confused. She then glared at Shikamaru, "I was about to find out if Awaii was okay" she shouted smacking Shikamaru in the arm.

"You what?" He asked, now seeming very confused.

Hissori was about to shout some very unpleasant words, but soon had to rush to the bathroom for the tenth time today. She walked out of the bathroom, and looked down at her stomach, "Why do you enjoy seeing me in so much misery" She sat down in her hospital bed, and began to think about what had just happened, "how….how'd it happen?" Hissori asked

"Uh…well you did something to upset the baby, so he or she decided to make you see your last meal again" Shikamaru said, trying to joke with Hissori. Boy was that a bad idea, because right after he said it, Hissori shot him a very irritated, deadly look.

"that's not what I meant Shikamaru" She scoffed, "I meant how was I able to connect with Awaii and Reds thoughts?"

"Well what did you hear?" He asked

"Awaii is in some cell thing, and Gin, the guy in charge of Alabasta, is trying to take Kohona and Suna down…or at least that was what I thought I heard" She replied.

Shikamaru stood up, "Well, if that's what you heard, then we should report it to the Kazakage, it could be some very important information."

She glared at him again, "and how are WE going to do that…I'm still in the hospital" 

Shikamaru smiled, "No, you see while you were talking to Awaii and Red, I asked the nurse if you could leave the hospital, and she said as soon as you wake up, you can leave"

Hissori smiled, and threw her arms around Shikamaru, "thank you so much!" Hissori then began to get out of bed, and get dressed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I should be okay, a few bruises, but I don't feel any pain in my stomach, so my baby should be-'

Awaii was interrupted by having freezing cold water dumped on her head. Her eyes shot open, and she began to look around. Water dripped off her bangs, and into her eyes, she couldn't really see much.

"You think your so tough, being the only female leader in this village" The bent down, "you don't look so tough right now" He laughed, then grabbed Awaiis chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "don't worry, I know your not the type to get rescued by anyone…so I'll kill those two fools for you" he stood up, and lifted his foot to kick her in her stomach.

He then went to kick her, but when he got close to her stomach, there was some sort of force field around it. It surprised both Awaii and the man, the man kept trying to kick her in the stomach, but each time was blocked, "how the HELL are you doing that?" He asked

Awaii didn't know what was going on, was this her babies doing….or did she get some knew technique…doubtful, she knew what it had to be. She smiled, 'Thank you Red. I owe you one'

-End of chapter, Hope you liked it. It took forever to do that whole spell thing, So I decided not to make up a spell…Heh, sorry, Well anyways, what do you think helped connect Awaii, Hissori and Red? I know, but I'm not telling you…you gotta guess…well anyways, end of chapter.-


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kiba and Kankuro easily got into Alabasta, now all they have to do is find and save Awaii, then find Gin and stick his backstabbing ass in jail. Since they both pretty much knew Gin would be in his office, or at the same area Awaiis being held at, they decided to stick together.

Kiba looked down at Akamaru, "try to smell for Awaii, she's around her somewhere" Akamaru nodded and began sniffing for Awaii, as did Kiba.

Kankuro, on the other hand, decided he was going to try and since Awaiis Chakra. He figured that since she didn't know how to control it that well, that she wouldn't be able to mask it either. He closed his eyes, and began concentrating. He then heard Gaaras voice call out to him, 'Kankuro.' Kankuros eyes shot open, and he looked around.

Kiba looked at Kankuro as though he had finally lost it, "What's wrong, do you since Awaii?" He asked

The puppet master shook his head, "I heard Gaara" He replied. He sounded a bit uncertain if he had really heard it, or if he was just hearing things. That was until he noticed small specs of sand floating around his head, "Gaara?"

The sand then began to spell out where Awaii was at: Under Ground Cell. Kankuro then began to run towards the main building, Kiba and Akamaru following not far behind him.

They stopped in front of the main building of the tower, only because they were being blocked by a very big, very buff guy. He looked like he could very easily squash Kiba and Kankuro with just one foot.

This guys size didn't bother Kiba or Kankuro, "Move" The both demanded. Akamaru let out a loud growl, looking as though he was ready to attack if this giant even sneezed.

But the guard stood there and glared down at Kiba and Kankuro, "Not gonna happen, I got orders to let no one enter"

Kiba glared, and stepped forward, "I have nothing against you, but if you don't get the hell out of my way, I will become your worst nightmare"

The guard reached back and pulled out two very familiar daggers, "I'm Not Moving!" He said again, "But I will happily kill you with Captain-I'm sorry, Former Captain Awaiis daggers" He smiled, "but don't worry, if you miss her, you both will be reunited with her very soon"

Making a fist at his side, Kankuro lunged at the enormous guard, and tackled him to the ground. While on the ground Kankuro began beating the shit out of the guard, but the guard wasn't laying still, he too, was thrashing around cutting Kankuro with Awaiis daggers.

"Go…Go Get Awaii….NOW!" Kankuro shouted still punching the guard, and getting cut at the same time.

Kiba nodded and rushed into the building, as soon as he entered the building, he could smell both blood and Awaii. He began running to were the smell was the strongest, until he cam to a damp, dark, and cold dungeon area.

He looked around, expecting more guards….but there were no guards there. Was he in the right area, he sniffed again, yea he was defiantly in the right area, he could smell Awaii all over this place.

"Awaii!" He shouted, "Awaii if you can hear me, make a noise to let me know your okay" 

--

Once Kiba was inside the building and out of Kankuros site, he jumped off the guard and applied a few Chakra strings onto the mans body. Kankuro knew he had to keep this giant at least until he knew that Awaii was safe.

"you cant save the dead" The guard scoffed, trying to free himself from Kankuros strings.

"you better hope Awaii isn't dead, because if she is Kiba and I wont be the only ones coming after you" Kankuro explained.

The man laughed when he noticed Kankuro already panting from his massive amount of lost blood, "Looks like you wont be making it much further puppet boy" He smirked, "Your just like that bitch Awai, wanna know how I killed her" The guard asked with a very disturbing look on his face.

He opened his mouth to say something when his eyes suddenly widened and he dropped Awaiis daggers on the ground. Kankuro didn't know if this guy was acting or not, but he released his Chakra strings, and the guard dropped to the ground, with a Kunai sticking out of his back.

"there's no way a wimp like you could even lay a hand on Captain Awaii" A man that Kankuro recognized as Kataro, the kid Awaii had been training since before they found Kankuro in the forest. Kataro looked up at Kankuro, "Hayashi if you want to save Captain Awaii, then follow me."

Kankuro nodded, and the two men ran down into the same area Kiba ran to. Once down in the damp, dark, and cold room, they saw Kiba and Akamaru looking into a cell. It seemed as though Kiba was trying to get into the cell.

Kankuro and Kataro ran over to Kiba, and looked into the cell, only to see Gin holding Awaii with a long sword at her neck.

"Oh good more company" Gin said as Kankuro and Kataro approached the bars, "I guess that means the guard I ordered to watch this place is dead"

Awaii looked over at Kankuro, and noticed he was holding her daggers-he picked up from the guard-. She moved her hand just enough so that Kankuro could see she was trying to get him to hand her, her daggers. Kankuro dropped the daggers on the ground, and they shot over into Awaiis hands. 

She then stabbed them into Gins stomach, just barley missing herself. As Gin fell to the ground, he cut Awaii in the arm with the sword he was holding. Awaii too, fell to the ground, due to the fact that she hadn't eaten in days, and she was beaten up pretty badly.

Kiba then busted the bars open, and rushed over to Awaii, "We need to get you to the hospital fast!" He went to pick her up, but noticed that Gin was still awake. 

He glared at the man, and then prepared himself to attack the man. Kiba and Akamaru hit Gin with 'Fang over Fang' and knocked him out completely. Then Kiba picked up Awaii, and Kataro grabbed Gin, then the men headed out of the village and into Sand.

Once inside Sand, Kataro and Gin were taken for questioning, while Awaii and Kankuro were rushed to the hospital.

Kankuro had some deep cuts, and was low on chakra, but he refused to stay in the hospital. After being wrapped up, he walked over to Awaiis room. He looked around and noticed that already waiting at the door was Kiba, Red, and Hissori. "Are they not letting anyone in the room?"

Kiba shook his head, "they are doing some tests right now…and made us all leave the room"

--IN AWAIIS ROOM--

Awaii, had to stay in the hospital, she was dehydrated, starved, and had many wounds that needed to be treated. Awaii looked at the doctor with a very worried look in her face, "please tell me that my baby is going to be okay"

"I'm going to have to do an ultrasound to make sure you baby is okay, but before I can do that, I'm going to need to ask you some questions" The doctor explained.

Awaii nodded, "Ask whatever you need, I'll answer anything"

"First, I need to know who your regular doctor is. The one you have been seeing for your regular check ups" the doctor asked looking up from her charts.

Awaii shook her head, "I haven't seen any doctors….Kiba and I have been trying to keep this to ourselves…not really knowing how to tell anyone else"

The female doctor shook her head, and sighed, "I guess that means you don't know hoe long you are either" Awaii shook her head, "Do you understand that by not seeing a doctor sooner than today, you could of already lost this child."

Awaii looked down, she really wished Kiba and the others could come in the room with her, she didn't enjoy getting scolded at for not seeing a doctor. 

"Could you lay on your back, and lift up your gown so I can see your stomach" The doctor asked, and Awai did as se was asked. Exposing her little baby bump, "Now this gel is going to be a little cold, but please bare with me"

She applied the gel on Awaii stomach-which was freezing cold-and began to run a rolly thing around Awaiis stomach, while looking at a screen.

"How's it look? Is my baby okay?" Awaii asked looking at the doctor with an even more worried look on her face.

The doctor smiled, and nodded, "You and your babies are going to be okay"

Awaii raised her eyebrow, "babies? As in more than one baby" she asked.

The doctor nodded again, "You are about 3 months pregnant, and you are carrying twins, that is why you are already showing as much as you are"

"A-Are you serious" She asked again, "do you know what gender…I mean can you tell?"

The doctor shook her head, and removed the roller from Awaiis stomach, "I wont be able to know the sex of your children until you are further along" She explained, "to tell you the truth, I'm quiet surprised that these babies aren't dead, if you want to keep them alive, you should start seeing a doctor on a normal bases"

Awaii nodded, and fixed her-uncomfortable-hospital gown, "I promise I'll start seeing a doctor"

"Good" The doctor then left the room, and allowed everyone back into Awaiis room.

Kiba walked over to Awaiis side, "So…is everything okay?" He asked

Awaii nodded, "We are going to have twins…or at least that's what the doctor said" she told them.

"Congrats Awaii" Red and Hissori said, they both seemed happy that she was okay. But still needed to talk to Awaii, to ask her if she really experienced the same thing they did.

Awaii looked over at Red and Hissori, then at Kiba and Kankuro, "Umm….do you guys mind if I talk to Red and Hissori alone…just for a little while" Awaii asked Kiba and Kankuro.

They nodded, and left the room, leaving Red Hissori and Awaii alone in the room. 

"I want to know….did what happened while I was in the cell, really happen….I mean did you both talk to me" She asked her friends.

Red and Hissori looked at each other, and then back at Awaii, "Yes" Red said, "Somehow we where all connected, but the connection was broken when I was woken up by Temari"

"Shikamaru woke me up, and that's what broke my connections" Hissori said

"I was also woken up, but how…how where we able to connect?" Awaii asked.

Both Hissori and Red shrugged, none of them knew how it had happened, they were just glad that it did happen. Because they were able to help Awaii without putting anyone in even more danger. 

The three friends all seemed to have the same expression on there faces, each one of them placed a hand on there stomach, then looked back at each other, "You don't think…" Hissori asked

"Could they of….but how?" Awaii asked

Red smiled, " I think they did"

-End of Chapter, okay, so NOW do you know what connected the three friends….if not, then tell me and I'll tell you. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, it had some action in it…and I know it seems like Kiba didn't do anything, but he did, remember he knocked Gin out, well anyways, tell me what you think-


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**-Time Skip-**

Red began to rock her son back and forth in her and Gaaras bedroom. The baby boy had bright red hair, and blue eyes like Gaara.

"How's Taro doing?" Gaara asked walking into their bedroom.

Red looked up at Gaara and smiled, "He's sleeping now" She stood up, and gently laid Taro down in his crib. "I thought you had a lot of paper work to take care of" Red looked up at Gaara after she covered Taro with his baby blue blanket.

"I do, but I told the elders I was going to take some time off to see my son" Gaara said walking over to Taros crib and looking inside down at the sleeping child.

Red also looked down at their son, "When do you have to go back to the office?" She asked

Taro began to move slightly, and Gaara reached down and picked him up, "I have to be back by this afternoon, there are still some papers I need to look over….about the war" Taro stayed asleep, but now with his tiny tongue sticking out.

"How is the war going? Any progress on finding Orochimaru?" Red asked, as she moved a small red hair from Taros eyes, smoothing his hair back.

Gaara shook his head, and then handed Taro back to Red, "I have as many men as I can out on the battle field, right now the only reason Temari and Kankuro aren't out in the field is because they wanted to be here when Taro was born, and now Temari wanted to see the Nara baby, and Kankuro the Inuzuka child" Gaara explained.

"I see….is there any news on Hissori or Awaiis babies yet?" Red asked. She hadn't been able to see or talk to either of her friends for about a month now, and she wanted to know if they were okay.

"We wont know anything until Temari and Kankuro come back here, due to the way, they wont be able to tell us by messenger bird, it could put the children in dangers" Gaara explained, even though he didn't have to.

Red sighed, "Yea…I knew that…I was just hoping that there was some information about them"

* * *

Laying in her hospital bed, Hissori cursed at each and every Nurse and Doctor there was. Telling each of them to go to hell. She was in so much pain, she felt as though she was dying. She swore that the doctors were all torturing her, that they enjoyed seeing her in so much pain.

Waiting outside of Hissoris hospital room was Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and Temari.

Shikamaru was sitting on a bench, his head hanging low, while he twirled his thumbs. No matter how many times he tired, he couldn't help but worry. He didn't know hat to expect when this was all over, would he be the first to enter the room-no that would be suicidal. Damn why'd this have to happen today of all days.

"you know, you're suppose to be in there when-"

Shikamaru glared at Temari, "Can you hear her screaming" Temari nodded, "If I went in there I would be killed, so to speak, besides I wouldn't know what to do and I would only be in the doctors way" 

Ino smirked, "Yea, but the father is always suppose to be in the room when his kid is born"

Temari nodded, "As much and I hate to admit is, flower girl here is right, even Gaara was in the room when Red had there baby"

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag" He stood up, and walked to the door, and was about to open it when he could hear the sound of a baby cry. He had a slight smile on his face, but he had a problem, he couldn't move…

The door suddenly opened, causing Shikamaru and Hissoris doctor to be face to face, "Is there something wrong?" The doctor asked

Chouji walked over and slapped Shikamaru on the back, "This here is that father and he would like to see his baby"

"Oh, well congratulations, you have a beautiful healthy baby girl. You may come on in and see her" The doctor looked back at the others, "Sorry but only the father can go in the room right now"

They all nodded, then sat back down as Shikamaru walked into the room and saw Hissori laying on the hospital bed, breathing very heavy. He then looked over to were he could hear the baby cry, and saw a few doctors cleaning her….or at least that's what he hopped they were doing.

Shikamaru then walked over to Hissori, whom was sweating a lot, he didn't really know what to say to her, except, "How are you feeling?" He asked. That was the worse thing he could of asked.

It was a good thing the doctors handed Hissori the baby before she could yell at him. She looked down at the baby, which was wrapped like a little pink burrito, and smiled, "She has your hair color"

Even though there wasn't much to show, the baby had black hair, and little yellow eyes like Hissori. 

"Have the two of you picked out a name for her?" the doctor asked looking over at the proud parents.

Hissori nodded, "her name is Chikako….Chikako Nara" She smiled looking down at hers and Shikamarus daughter.

Shikamaru was at a loss for words. He was looking down at HIS daughter, she was part of him….

Hissori looked up at Shikamaru, "do you want to hold her?" She asked in a very tired voice.

Shikamaru nodded, then took Chikako out of Hissoris hands, and held her. Once she was in Shikamarus hands, Chikako yawned and quickly feel asleep. Shikamaru smirked, and thought that Chikako was defiantly like him, and they were going to get along really well….He didn't see why everyone always said that taking care of babies was hard…this wasn't going to be that bad for him.

* * *

Awaii was laying on the couch, on her back with her two children laying on her chest. She had a baby boy, and a baby girl, both with barley any brown hair to see, and little bright green eyes. They were so tiny, that they both could fit on her chest at the same time.

Kiba walked out of the bedroom, and down the hall, "Kiba, do you think you can make two bottles….Kaida and Keitaro are going to be ready to eat in a little bit"

Kiba nodded, and walked into the kitchen and began making their bottles. Awaii then began to run the babies backs, to keep them calm, even though they were asleep, the twins would be waking up soon and ready to eat.

After a few minutes, Kiba was finished making the bottles, and the babies were ready to eat. Kiba picked up Kaida and then handed Awaii one of the two bottles, he then began to feed the cute little baby. Awaii then sat up, and began to feed Keitaro.

As Kiba and Awaii feed Kaida and Keitaro, someone knocked on the door. The two looked at each other, then at the door, they already knew who it was at the door, it was Kankuro. 

"its open Kankuro" Kiba said just loud enough for Kankuro to hear, and not bother the babies.

He walked in the house, "So how are the twins doing?" He asked closing the door behind him, "they said anything yet? Walked? Crawled?" 

Awaii sighed, and shook her head, "No Kankuro, they are only a few days old…they wont be doing any of that stuff for a while"

"I knew that….I was just…joking" He rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit embarrassed, "Anyways, I was just coming to see how they were doing since I have to head back to Sand today"

"Well as you can see they are fine…in about 5 to 10 minutes they will be back asleep with full bellies" Awaii said looking down at Keitaro smiling at him as he began to close his tiny eyes, while still trying to eat.

"5 to 10 minutes? Kaida seems to be wide awake now…she might take a little longer than that" Kiba smirked while feeding his daughter.

"Well if everything is okay, I should leave, I gotta drag Temari away from Chikako" He sighed as he turned to face the door.

Awaii stood up, and walked over to Kankuro, "do you want to hold him?" She asked.

He looked back at her, "you sure…I don't wanna break him"

Awaii laughed a little, "Its fine, you wont break him if you don't drop him…" she then handed Keitaro to Kankuro, "See…Uncle Kankuro wants to hold you too"

Keitaro opened his eyes a little, and had a very confused, yet concentrating look on his face. He then yawned and feel back asleep. Kankuro couldn't help but smile at the little baby, that was until the baby decided to burp all over Kankuro…leaving a white blob on his black outfit. Doing so, caused both Awaii and Kiba to laugh slightly as he looked up at the two, "I don't think he likes me"

Awaii took Keitaro and began rocking him back and forth, "no he likes you…and he just proved it" She smiled as Keitaro began to fall back asleep, this time with out burping on anyone.

-End of Chapter, sorry if it sucks…but I don't like to draw out things so I decided to let them have their babies. But don't worry, there should still be some kick ass stuff in here…maybe not this chapter, but there will be some action…Awaii and Kibas twins babies names Keitaro means "Blessed", and Kaida means "Little Dragon"…Gaara and Reds Taro means "First Born Male" and I liked it…. Hissori and Shikamarus Chikako means "Child of Wisdom". Aren't they cute names…well I hope so, cause it took me forever to pick each name…and I have come to the conclusion that I NEVER want kids…naming them is too hard…anyways, end of chapter and next one will be up soon…-


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Awaii you really should try and calm down, you did just have twins" Kankuro said as the two of them traveled threw the forest.

She glared at him, "That was a month ago. Kankuro we have to get to sound TODAY, if what Rei and Kei said was true, today is Orochimarus weakest day" She said

"I still don't see why YOU volunteered to do this…I'm sure Lady Tsunade would understand if you wanted to stay home" Kankuro shook his head, then stopped in front of Awaii, causing her to stop also, "Awaii you know I think of you as a sister, which is why I want you to go back to Kohona"

Awaii 'shhd' Kankuro and pulled out her daggers, as she stepped in front of Kankuro, her daggers began to transform into her signature Katanas. "Who ever you are, show yourself!" She shouted.

Kankuro turned and looked, but didn't see anything, he then looked at Awaii, 'how can she since someone that even I cant since. Is there really that much of a level difference between the two of us'

Awaii held out one of her hands, "Give me one of you Kunai please" since she still wasn't a Shinobi, she didn't have any ninja gear. She only carried her daggers with her, she never really thought she would need any other type of weapon.

Kankuro then reached into his pouch that carried all of his Kunais and ninja stars, then handed Awaii a Kunai. She took it and threw it into the bushes in front of her.

"I said get you ass out here!" She shouted, "Don't make me kill you"

There was a creepy laugh from behind the bush, and a few Kunais were thrown at Awaii and Kankuro, they both easily dodged the Kunais. "I don't see how you could since me, but I have no choice but to come out now" A males voice laughed as he walked out from behind the bushes.

Kankuro and Awaii got ready to attack when they saw a sound headband on the mans forehead. He had got ready to attack, and Awaii began to smile.

The sound Shinobi looked at Awaii, "Why are you smiling? Your about to die, you should be screaming in fear…or at least look a little scared"

"Heh, sorry to disappoint you but screaming and being scared aren't my thing" She smirked, then quickly flipped up in a tree. As she did there was a loud 'BANG' and the sound ninja dropped dead.

Awaii then jumped back down the tree, "How long have you been following?" She turned around and looked up in a tree behind her.

Hissori jumped down and placed her handgun in her pouch, "Long enough….you didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun" She walked over to her black haired samurai friend.

"Wait A Minute!" Kankuro shouted, "Both of you JUST had kids, and yet your already out here fighting"

Awaii and Hissori looked at each other, then back at Kankuro, "Yea" They both said at the same time.

Awaii stepped forward, "Look Kankuro, this is a war, not even we can take a break….not if we want to end this war"

Kankuro shook his head, then looked at them both with very serious look on his face, "I want you both to go back to Kohona…neither of you are ready to be out here" He ordered.

There was a sudden noise coming from some bushes, and Kankuro, Awaii, and Hissori quickly turned readying themselves for anything. Then a familiar face walked out from behind the bushes, "Sorry I didn't mean to alarm you"

"Red, what are you doing here?" Hissori asked lowering her gun, letting out a small sigh of relief.

She was about to say something when Kankuro interrupted her, "Your NOT fighting! If that's what you came to do, you can just turn back around and go back to Suna"

Red shook her head, then froze her brother-in-law and looked at Hissori and Awaii, "alright, help me find somewhere to put him, so that the enemy wont be able to find him, and so that he wound be able to get out, so that we can kill Orochimaru"

Awaii and Hissori nodded, and the three mothers hid Kankuro in a cave. Once he was hidden they headed towards Sound.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Chikako, "You couldn't of waiting until your mother got back to do that"

Chikako was laying on the couch, her yellow eyes starting up at Shikamaru, her tongue handing out of her mouth. Shikamaru let out another loud sigh, and Chikako began to blow a bubble full of spit. When it popped her eyes got wide and she began to cry.

Shikamaru shook his head, and began to change his daughters dirty diaper, "Troublesome daughter….what happened to you sleeping" After he changed Chikako, she picked her up, and then leaned back on the couch, and laid her down on his chest.

Once he did this, Chikako stopped crying, and began to hid-up. After each hic-up her body would tense up, an her legs would kick like little frog legs.

After a little while of hic-upping, Chikako fell asleep, as did her father. They both were now sleeping on the couch, Shikamaru with his hand on his daughters back, and Chikako with her little arms holding onto her fathers shirt.

* * *

Akamaru laid on the floor as Kaida and Keitaro leaned on his smooth white fur. Keitaro was asleep while Kaida began tugging on Akamarus hair.

Kiba sat on the couch and watched her try to climb Akamaru. He laughed a little, "Your not gonna get that far Kaida"

She either didn't hear Kiba, or was ignoring him, because she continued to climb as high as she could. Even though she didn't get very high, Kiba decided to pick her p before she fell over the other side of Akamaru.

She looked up at Kiba, then yawned, "Did you were yourself out" he smiled, at her. Kiba then began rocking Kaida, she began fussing a little, "Shh….you might wake your brother…don't worry your mother will be home soon"

* * *

Gaara sat down at his office desk, usually he would begin to look threw his paper work, then go to a meeting after about 15 minutes. But that was before he became a dad, now he takes time off before his meeting to see his son.

Today was different, today he had Taro with him, He said he was going to watch Taro so that Red could relax.

Gaara watched at his son began to grab at any and all papers he could reach, that was until Taro found Gaaras Kazakage hat. He couldn't take his eyes off of the white triangular object. He wasn't quiet sure what it was, but he knew that he wanted to play with it.

Gaara grabbed hold of his hat, and placed it on top of Taros head. The hat easily covered over Taros head, falling over his eyes. Taro began fussing once he noticed he was unable to see.

Before Gaara could take the hat off of his sons head, Temari, Gaaras older sister, walked into his office and raised her eye brow, "What are you ding Gaara?" She asked

"Taro wanted my hat, so I gave it to him" he explained looking down at his son, taking the Kazakage hat off of his head, "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Temari shook her head, "I just came to see how my little brother and my nephew are doing" She said walking over towards Gaara and Taro.

Taro looked at Temari, and tilted his head to the side. He then looked as though he had forgotten what he was doing , and began crying.

"What's wrong with-" Temari then smelt a very smelly smell, and she plugged her nose, "I think Taro left you a surprise in his diaper"

Gaara stood up, and handed Taro to Temari, "I have a meeting to get to" He then walked out of his office.

Temari looked down at Taro as he kept crying, "He did that on purpose….you both did it on purpose" She let out a very loud drawn out sigh, and laid Taro on Gaaras desk, then just stared at him, "how do I change a diaper"

Taro just looked at her, little tears running down his chubby cheeks. Temari closed her eyes, to think for a minute, then she opened them back up, and began to take off the dirty diaper. Once she had it off, she cleaned him off, then looked around for a diaper, once she found one, she walked over to Taro, and he gave her a funny look.

Taro then smiled, and began to pee on Temari. She quickly placed the diaper in front of her face, so none would get in her eyes, "I would of much rather gone on a mission!" She complained.

-End of Chapter, tell me what you think, was it worth it…or did it totally suck…well next chapter will be up later. Like tomorrow….HEEHEE Temari got pee'd on by Taro…-


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Red, Hissori, and Awaii snuck into the Sound Village quiet easy. None of them had a headband on, and Red froze the guards so they didn't have to fight. Now the only hard part was finding Orochimaru, then they would kill him and the war would finally be over.

Hissori, the master at sneaking around and getting information, began looking around different buildings, Red and Awaii following but not obtaining any unwanted attention. As Hissori began listening to two Sound Shinobis, she noticed a man with white hair in a low pony tail, with a pair of glasses on.

She recognized this guy….she's stolen from this guy, but he was in Kohona when she stole from him. Was this man another spy…no because she knew that The Hokage didn't want may Shinobi in Sound….hell Lady Tsunade didn't even want her and Awaii to go on this mission.

Hissori nodded at her two female friends, signaling for them to come over to were she was. Red and Awaii walked over towards her, when suddenly Awaii was grabbed by the arm, and pulled into an ally way away from Red.

Awaii glared at the man who grabbed her by the arm, "Do you mind"

"don't I know you from somewhere?" The man asked Awaii, whom just shook her head. The man then smiled, "Yes, I know who you are….you're my next girlfriend"

Awaii couldn't believe this creep was trying to hit on her. She sighed, but decided to try and play along, so she began to giggle slightly, then made the man crouch over so she could whisper in his ears, "A big man like you….couldn't handle a lady like me" She smiled, then kneed him in his groan, "Next time you decide to hit on someone, make sure not to use such lousy pick-up lines…and make sure they cant kick your ass" She then walked back out in the streets and caught up with Red and Hissori. Leaving the creep on the ground moaning in pain.

"What happened to you?" Hissori asked looking at the smiling Awaii.

She shook her head, "nothing….but it was nice to know that you guys noticed I was missing" She sighed, being very sarcastic. "Anyways, did you find the creep we need to find"

"Who are you women, and what are you doing near Lord Orochimarus office?" A males voice asked behind the three friends. They slowly turned there heads, and saw the same man Hissori had seem not to long ago. He looked back and forth at the girls, "none of you are form around here, but I know where you are from" He narrowed his eyes on Hissori, "Your from the Leaf Village, name, Hissori Shiroi, the famous Thief, so what brings a rat from Kohona to the Sound Village" He asked

Red couldn't stand this guys attitude, but she couldn't just freeze the guy, that could expose who they were, and put them all in danger. Awaii wanted to cute this ass holes head off, but didn't for the same reason Red didn't freeze them. They both just had to wait and see what Hissori would do.

"I came here because…I heard the food here was great" She lied….a very obvious lie. Awaii and Red hopped that there blue haired friend had a plan.

The man looked a bit insulted, "has the almighty Hissori Shiroi lost her touch in her old age" He slapped her across the face and said, "don't give me that shit! All three of you are here to assonate Lord Orochimaru" he then laughed slightly, "Have the great villages lost so many men that they had to send three weak women to attack….my how said it is that your leaders would-"

He was interrupted by Awaii punching him in the face, "don't you EVER think that the three of us are weak, because we could easily kick your ass right now with out even breaking a sweat" She warned the four eyed freak.

"Is that so, then you obviously don't know who you are talking to, I am Kabuto, Lord Orochimarus subordinate, and-"

"The same guy Sasuke Uchiha was gonna replace" Hissori smirked, then pulled out her handgun and pressed it against Kabutos chin, "Now the way I see things is, you take us to where we want to go, or we kill you right here and now"

Kabuto began laughing, "and how will you three girls kill all these ninjas" He asked

Awaii, Red, and Hissori looked around them as they noticed well over 50 Sound Ninjas, "You've gotta be kidding me" Hissori sighed, "she then glared back at Kabuto, "We don't have to fight all of them, all we have to do is kill you then they all back down"

"uh…Hissori I don't think that will work" Awaii said, drawing out her daggers, transforming them into her Katanas, "These guys don't work for four eyes, they work for the Orochimaru guy. Like us, they could careless if the guy your holding dies or not"

Red grabbed for her athema, "So much for keeping a low profile" her and Awaii were now ready to fight.

"Damn….and here I thought you were going to do what we asked" Hissori sighed again, "Red, can you freeze him long enough for us to kill all these guys"

Red nodded, and froze Kabuto, and Hissori pulled out her handguns, "Three against about um….75 or so men….that doesn't seem very fair" Hissori said

"I couldn't agree more, there should have been at least 100 of them" Awaii smirked.

After that was said, the sound Ninja all charged towards the three women. Awaii slicing throats, Red stabbing in the guts, and Hissori shooting in the head. After about 20 minutes later, every single Sound Ninja was either dead or too injured to fight.

Hissori then turned and looked at Kabuto, grabbing him by the shirt, and Red unfroze him, "Now how about that help" Hissori asked blood all over her body, and face.

Kabuto looked around and saw that the only people standing were the three ladies he wanted dead, "I guess if you want something done, you have to do it yourself" He then caused his hand to glow a bluish-green color, and grabbed Hissoris hand that was holding him, causing it to let go.

-End of Chapter, I'm really sorry that it is so short….I hope you guys still like it…anyways, next chapter will be Hissori fighting Kabuto….and some other stuff...duh…well tell me what you think-


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Red, Awaii let me handle this creep, it seems like he wont help us without a fight" Hissori said using her good arm to hold up her gun, "This will only take a few minutes"

Red and Awaii respected their friends word, and put there weapons away. Then stood back, "I'll give you 10 minutes Hissori, but you try and take any longer, and I will step in" Awaii said crossing her arms in front of her body.

"You wont have to worry about that" Hissori smirked, "like I said, this wont take but a few minutes"

Kabuto lifted his hand, ready to attack Hissori while she wasn't looking, as his hand began to drop down Hissori moved so fast that Kabuto didn't even get to blink, "What the-"

Hissori placed her gun to Kabutos head, now standing behind him, "What rude manners, couldn't you see I was talking to my friends" She sighed, then got ready to shot Kabuto when she suddenly felt something sharp poking her in the back.

"What was that about this fight not taking that long….Hissori Shiroi" Kabuto said behind her.

Hissori decided not to waist any bullets, and just hit the clone in front of her, "Heh…this might be a little bit more fun that I thought" She then quickly turned around and flipped her gun so that the handle was facing Kabuto.

He laughed, "Have you forgotten how to use your gun, or do you want me to shot you with your own weapon"

Hissori just smiled as she pulled-not pushed-her trigger, and a blade came out of her hands and into Kabutos stomach, "This isn't just a gun….dumb ass"

Kabuto then placed his hands on his stomach, and began to attempt to heal his wound. Soon he noticed that his wound wouldn't heal, that if was only getting worse, and his vision was getting blurry, "Wh-What did you do?" he asked looking up at Hissori.

"When I make something, I make sure it will kill. The blade I just stabbed you with is coated with a poison that Red made not long ago" Hissori explained, "Its pretty sad that an almighty Medical Ninja like you didn't even notice it" She sighed, "don't try to find a cure, because there is none that a pathetic scum like you could create." She put her gun away and looked at Awaii and Red, "Well since we know where we are, lets go in and find Orochimaru so I can go home to my daughter"

Red and Awaii nodded, and they left Kabuto to die, along with the other Sound Ninja that attacked them earlier. The women walked into the building, and headed straight for Orochimarus office, even though this was the first time for any of them to of even entered Sound Village, they knew exactly where Orochimarus office was.

The three of them stopped in front of his door, then nodded at each other. Awaii stepped forward and kicked down the door. "Way to be settle Awaii" Hissori sighed. She was use to sneaking into places, not busting down doors, and rushing into places.

"Oh shut it….we're in aren't we" Awaii stuck her tongue out at her friend. She then turned around and looked at the desk, and noticed that the chair was facing the window, "Hello…do you even care that we just broke into your office?"

There was a sudden laugh, and the chair turned around and the person was now looking at them. He had a very creepy smile, pale white skin like the snow, eyes like a snake, and hair long and black. "Its good to finally see all three of you again….my children"

"YOUR WHAT!?" All three of them shouted at the same time. This guy had to be delusional….because these girls couldn't be related to this guy. He didn't even look like them.

He stood up, "Of course none of you would remember….I wiped away all of your memories, so no one would know the truth"

"Freaky-Snake-Guy say what?" Awaii asked, "What the hell are you talking about, we came here to kill you, not have you act like you know us"

"But its not an act, for I created each one of you…of course not like you thin" he walked in front of his desk, "I found all 3 of you in the forest when you were just babies. So I took you in and made each one of you my lab rats." He laughed, then looked at Red, "I mixed different Blood Line Traits from Shinobis I had killed, and injected them into your bodies. Yours giving you the power to freeze" he looked at Awaii, "you the power to be the only one to wield your daggers, and transform them" then he looked at Hissori, "and yours to allow you a great amount of speed, and the knowledge to be able to create anything you wanted"

"How do you know so much about us?" Red asked, she didn't want to believe this guy. She wanted to believe that the people she was raised with were her real parents

Orochimaru sighed, "Didn't you listen to a word I was saying. I made you who you are today. Don't believe me….then tell me what your REAL parents looked like"

"We don't have to tell you anything. Red freeze this guy, so we can kill him" Hissori said, she didn't want to hear what this creep had to say. There was no way she was going to believe that this guy experimented on them when they were babies.

Red lifted her hands, but wasn't able to freeze him, "it's not working….why cant I freeze you?" She asked Orochimaru while glaring at him.

He laughed, "now do you believe what I'm telling you….I created who you are"

Awaii was getting really pissed off at this guy. She grabbed her daggers, transformed them and charged at Orochimaru stabbing him in the arms pinning him to the desk. "I guess your not immune to my Katanas" She glared at him, "I don't care who or what you say we are, you are still going to die. To many people have suffered from this war, and it needs to end, meaning you need to die!"

"if you were going to kill me, you would of done so by now….part of you…part of all of you believes what I am saying….part of you three want to know what I know" Orochimaru smirked, "all of you want to know, that's why Hissori hasn't shot me, Red wont freeze me, and Awaii only pinned me"

Hissori pulled out her gun, "I have no problem killing your sorry ass. I have things I want to do when I get home" She said walking over towards Orochimaru. She pointed her gun at him, "with one shot, I'll of ended this war, and then everyone can go back to there happy lives….without the likes of you"

"then do it…kill me" he smirked again, "Kill the only person who knows about your past"

Suddenly Reds Athema flew past Hissori and Awaii, and into Orochimarus head. Awaii and Hissori looked back at Red, whom looked just as shocked as they did that she killed Orochimaru. "d-did I….is he dead?" She asked

"Red you just ended the war" Awaii walked over and hugged her stunned friend, "You just made it safer for our kids"

The three women then left the Sound Village, each of them tired, and missing there babies. They began walking back to there villages, when Awaii stopped, "We're missing something…..someone"

Reds eyes then widened, "we forgot about Kankuro!"

They then ran back to were they put Kankuro, and saw that he was no longer frozen, but he was now in one of Hissoris traps. "What the HELL is wrong with you women? Why'd you freeze me- Just get me down from here!" Kankuro ordered.

Red walked over and cut the rope with her Athema, and Kankuro fell on the ground, "Sorry Kankuro, we just knew that ending this was something we had to do…and we didn't want anyone getting in our way" Red said helping him off the ground.

"You are all cra- Wait…did you just say 'end the war'?" He asked, they all nodded, "does that mean you killed Orochimaru"

"Yes, he is dead…now can we please go home" Awaii sighed, she just wanted to go home and hold her daughter and son.

They all headed back to there homes, Red and Kankuro back to Sand, and Awaii and Hissori back to Kohona.

-End of Chapter, sorry if it sucked. This story is coming to an end…or is it. Lol. Well what do you think Orochimaru was trying to tell them, do you think he was telling them the truth, or just trying to make it to were they wouldn't kill him….and yes, he is dead. Sorry if I made him and Kabuto seem weak, but I didn't want a long drawn out fight….so that is the end of there lives….until next time-


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Chikako, you cant eat the Shogi pieces, then mom cant beat dad" Hissori sighed, pulling yet another Shogi piece out of her one year old daughters mouth. As she placed it down on the board, Chikako began to grab for it again. This time Hissori placed Chikako in her lap, "now will you please stop eating those….they cant taste that good"

Chikako looked up at Hissori with a very lazy expression on her face, she then turned to look over at Shikamaru as though she was hopping he would let her eat the pieces. "Don't look at me Chikako, you heard your mom….and trust me, you don't want to go against her, WAY too troublesome."

Hissori smirked at Shikamaru, "Heh, would you just go, so I can kick your butt already" she said, as she waiting for him to take his turn in Shogi.

Chikako looked at the wooden pieces, then at Shikamaru, whom was now concentrating on his next move, then at Hissori. She once again realized that neither of them were going to let her eat the pieces, so she crawled out of Hissoris lap, and headed towards Shikamarus. Chikako decided to use the Shogi board as something to hold her up with as she tried to stand up, but once her hand touched the board, the whole thing fell over, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Chikako" Hissori sighed, then began to pick up the pieces before her daughter could try and eat them.

Shikamaru looked over at Chikako, and she stared back at him, "Hissori, don't you think she should of already learned how to walk by now" He asked as Chikako yawned while looking at her dad.

Hissori laughed slightly, "you really think she is going to want to learn how to walk, when she gets free rides where ever she wants to go. Besides, are you really willing to take the time and teach her"

"I was saying so YOU could teach her" He stood up, picking up his daughter, she then began to reach for his earrings.

"you want me to teach OUR daughter how to walk, isn't that something they learn on there own" She thought for a minute, then answered her own question, "Yea, I think I read something about that…normal babies learn not long after they learn how to crawl" She laughed a little, "Of course Chikako has known how to crawl for a few months now…"

Hissori looked back at Shikamaru, whom was holding Chikako, and both of them were looking at her with the same lazy expression on their faces. "You do realize you were talking to yourself just now" Shikamaru pointed out. He then looked at Chikako, who looked back at him her eyebrow raised, "Don't look at me like that….she's your mother" He yawned.

Chikako then yawned, and began to fall asleep in Shikamarus arms. Hissori then put the Shogi board away, "I think the two of you planned to mess up the game, because I was winning" She jokingly said.

Shikamaru smirked, "yes Hissori…you found out mine and our one year old daughters plan" He said, in an obvious sarcastic tone. He then walked Chikako back to her nursery and placed her in her crib.

Hissori wrapped her arms around Shikamaru, "You do know…we have got the worlds laziest baby…"Hissori kissed Shikamaru on the cheek, "But she is also the cutest"

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

Red walked into Kohona while holding Taro in her arms. By her side was her husband and the father of her son, Gaara. Taro was wide awake in Reds hands and he was watching every little thing that passed by him. Then Taro began pulling on Reds shirt, trying to get her attention.

Red looked down at her son, "what's wrong Taro…are you tired?" She asked him, and he then got a big smile on his face, showing of his gums. Red then smiled and knew exactly what he wanted, she waved her hand in front of his face, and he grabbed for her fingers, then put them in his mouth.

Gaara looked at Red, "Are you sure you want to do this today?" He asked her

She nodded, "today is Awaiis 26th birthday, and since she has been busy with Keitaro and Kaida, I figured it would only be right for her to have some time with her friends" She smiled at Gaara, "Besides, it would be good for the babies to play together"

Gaara sighed, "True, but why do you have to leave me alone with Kiba, I could of just watched Taro at Suna"

"Don't worry, you wont be with just Kiba, Shikamaru will be there with Chikako" She smirked.

Taro let out a slight laugh, then reached for Gaara. He looked at Taro, then took him from Red, "Great…a lazy man and his lazy daughter" he sighed again….

* * *

"Kaida! Don't hit your brother with your blocks" Awaii sighed as she walked over to the play pin Keitaro and Kaida were in. Kaida was picking up the blocks and hitting Keitaro in the head with them, causing him to cry from being hit.

Awaii picked up Keitaro, and began rocking him back at forth. While he was out of the play pin, Kaida stood up and was trying to crawl out of the play pin, she wanted to play with one of Akamarus puppies.

Kiba walked over and picked her p before she could fall over the edge, "you sure don't like to sit still do you Kaida" He smiled at her, then placed her on the floor, and she began to crawl attempting to chase after one of the puppies.

Kaida was the type of baby that didn't like to be alone, if she wasn't picking on Keitaro then she was chasing something. She also loved to get into stuff, cabinets were her favorite thing to get into. As for Keitaro, he was a mommies boy, he also loved to play with bugs…thanks to Shino watching them one night, ever since then, they cant keep Keitaro from putting bugs in his mouth. When it comes to playing, he would rather be held by his mom, or laying on Akamaru.

"She is just like her father, very curious" Awaii laughed as she calmed Keitaro down, "and you are the complete opposite, unless you see a bug" She said talking her to son.

Kiba laughed, "Even though they're twins, they act so different" He watched as Kaida began to pull on the same pup she was chasings tail, "Kaida!" He said as he walked over to her, causing Kaida to begin to crawl away from Kiba, while still holding onto the pups tail.

Keitaro tilted his head, then smiled and began reaching for Awaiis hair. For some reason he liked to suck on her hair, it was the only way to get him so sleep sometimes. Awaii sighed again, and pulled her hair out of her pony tail, allowing him to pull at her hair.

Then there was a knock at the door and Awaii looked at Kiba, "Are you expecting anyone today Kiba?" She asked him.

Kiba then walked down the hall holding Kaida, "Um…I don't think so" He was told to keep Red coming over a secret from Awaii.

Awaii walked to the door, and answered it, "Red? Gaara? What are you guys doing here?" She moved over so that they could walk in the house.

Red smiled, "You think I would forget one of my best friends birthdays" She walked over, grabbed Keitaro, "Now get dressed. Hissori and Shikamaru should be over soon, then Hissori and I are going to take you out"

Awaii looked at Kiba, then at Gaara, then at Red, "Are you sure its okay to leave them with the children….alone?" She asked, "I mean Kiba and I have our hands full with just Keitaro and Kaida"

"Awaii-Lynn Inuzuka, I said go get changed! Your going out and your going to have fun" Red said pushing her black haired friend towards her room. She walked back into the main room, where Gaara and Kiba looked at her, both holding their babies. Well Kiba holding one of his babies, Red was holding the other, "Don't look at me like that, We've had this planned for some time now" Red said.

There was another knock at the door, and in walked Shikamaru and Hissori holding Chikako, "So where's Awaii?" Hissori asked.

"I'm right here" She said walking back out of her room, her long black hair pulled back and new-unstained-clothes on.

"Good" Hissori handed Chikako to Shikamaru, "Now we can go"

Shikamarus eyes widened, "Wait go…as in leave us guys alone with FOUR babies" He sighed rolling his eyes, "Troublesome woman"

Awaii still looked as though she didn't want to leave Keitaro and Kaida, "Are you sure we cant do this another night…I mean, what if something happens to them?" She asked, as she took Keitaro back from Red.

Kiba then stood up, and placed Kaida back on the floor, and then took Keitaro out of Awaiis hands, "They are my kids too…if anything happens I'm sure the 3 of us can take care of it" He smiled, "we are all fathers….remember"

Red and Hissori stood behind Awaii, and pushed her out the door, "Lets go…they will be fine" Hissori said as they left the house.

As soon as Hissori, Awaii, and Red left the house, Chikako, Taro, Keitaro and Kaida began to cry. The guys looked at each other, then they began to try and calm down the babies. Akamaru even helped, he got Kaida from down the hall, bit her shirt, and carried her down the hall, handing Kaida to Kiba, whom was still holding Keitaro.

Shikamaru looked at Chikako, "Why are you crying, you've seen your mom leave the house many times" He sighed, "what a drag"

Gaara looked down at Taro, then pulled out a teddy bear that Temari and Kankuro had bought for Taro for his first birthday, then handed it to him, which calmed him down a little. Gaara then placed Taro in the play pin, where he could play with the other toys that were in there.

Shikamaru decided to try and also place Chikako in the play pin, and when he did, she looked over at Taro, then back up at Shikamaru, she had a look like she was telling Shikamaru, 'what do you expect me to do in here?' Shikamaru shook his head, and sighed, "Troublesome child, you need to play with Taro" he then looked at Kiba, "You gonna put Keitaro and Kaida in there?"

Kiba shook his head, "If Kaida goes in there, she will start hitting the guys with the blocks, but I can put Keitaro in there" he placed him in there, then Chikako began to cry again.

She didn't like being the only girl in a play pin full of boys, she Kiba placed Kaida in the play pin. She began to crawl for the blocks, but Kiba took them out before she could hit Taro or Keitaro with them.

The babies then looked up at the fathers, each one of them with a different expression on there face. Chikako a very lazy, bored, and tired look on her face, Taro had a look like his father, one that you couldn't really describe, Kaida was looking out of the play pin trying to reach for one of the puppies, and Keitaro looks confused, he was only use to him and Kaida in the play pin…he wanted to know why there were other babies in HIS play pin.

-End of Chapter, next chapter will be more of the guys with the babies, and also what Hissori and Red took Awaii to go and do. I hope you liked this chapter, oh and if you cant tell, it is a time skip of about a year. Tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas of what should happen with the guys and the babies….its kinda like the fathers vs. the babies…heehee that sounds funny. Well until the next chapter-


	22. Chapter 22

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

Shikamaru looked at Chikako as she looked over at Taro, "What are you planning Chikako?" He asked as he noticed she looked as though she was coming up with a master plan. She looked up at Gaara, then back at Taro. It seemed as though she was just figuring out that the two red heads were related.

She then looked at Keitaro, whom was now happily sleeping on Akamaru, and tilted her head. Chikako looked at Shikamaru with a very confused yet irritated look. It was almost as though she couldn't figure out who Keitaro belonged to, so she closed her eyes and put her hands together, almost like she was in the same exact pose her father, Shikamaru, got in when he was trying to think. It looked like that until she yawned and rolled over asleep.

Shikamaru shook his head, picked Chikako up, and sat down on Kibas couch, "Looks like she gave up in the middle of thinking" he sighed, "Lazy child of mine"

"At least she sleeps" Kiba said watching Kaida crawl after one of the puppies again. "That one hardly ever sleeps, unless one of Akamarus pups are right beside her" Kiba walked over to where Keitaro was sleeping, bent down and wiped away one of his baby tears, "That's the only similarity between the two, other than there looks, they both love to sleep with either Akamaru or one of the pups" he laughed quietly, not wanting to wake his son up, "What about Taro….does he sleep a lot, or is he a night person?" He asked Gaara

"he sleeps most of the time, unless it's a full moon, or if Kankuro comes over and plays with him" Gaara said looking down at his son, whom was watching Kaida pull on a puppies tail.

Taro then crawled over towards Kaida and pulled on her brown hair, then laughed when she turned around, her hand on her head. It was almost like Taro was telling Kaida not to pull on the pups tail. Kaida then looked at Kiba, a look like she was try to tell Kiba, 'He just pulled my hair!' And Kiba smirked.

Kaida then looked back at Taro and went to pull his hair. It soon became a war between the two, to see who would last the longest without crying, or who's dad would pick who up first. Not long after Taro and Kaida started pulling hair, Kaida became fussy. She was use to her brother, Keitaro, giving up or her mom, Awaii, picking Keitaro up stopping her from pulling his hair. So she grabbed a block and was about to hit Taro with it when Gaara sent some sand over to pick Taro up, and carry his son to him. Gaara then shot Kiba a very deadly look.

Kiba scratched the back of his head, and walked over to pick Kaida up. Kaida looked completely confused as to what happened to Taro. "Sorry bout that, it's a bad habit Awaii and I are trying to get her out of" Kiba apologized to Gaara, then looked at Kaida and said, "Kaida, you cant always throw stuff when your not winning"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Troublesome children" He then looked down at Chikako, whom was now fully awake, "Your not gonna start throwing stuff….are you?"

She tilted her head, "Tu-bl-sum" she smiled, then giggled.

Shikamarus eyes widened and he looked really surprised, "What did you say?" He asked, hopping to get her to say it again…

"Tu-bl-sum…..tu-bl……sum" She yawned in the middle of the last one. Now with a very lazy look on her face, she didn't want to say it anymore.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru, "Looks like she takes after you…" He then looked back down at Kaida, "What's gonna be your first work….Heh, it'll probably be 'no' " He laughed.

"No, No, NO! Couldn't you of picked a different word…your mothers gonna kill me once she hears you say Troublesome" Shikamaru let out a loud sigh, "What a drag"

* * *

Hissori and Red took Awaii to the spot they first became friends, the pond with a water fall. They all took of there shoes and placed there feet into the water, then leaned back on the grass.

"Do you guys think-"

"if you are going to ask about the guys and the kids, I'm gonna push you into the water right now" Hissori interrupted Awaii.

Awaii shook her head, "That's not what I was going to ask…I was going to ask you guys….what do you guys think would of happened if we never became friends?" She sat up, "Don't either of you think it was weird that all three of us were drawn to the same exact spot…and are now best friends?"

Red also sat up, "Are you still thinking about what Orochimaru said, before we killed him?" she asked looking down into the water.

Awaii nodded, and Hissori sighed, "SO much for relaxing…I though we all decided that, that guy was crazy and was only trying to get us not to kill him…there was no way that he could of made us the way we are"

"Then how'd he know so much about who we were….and how come none of us remember anything from when we were younger, or that we were told that all of our parents died before we could remember anything about them" Awaii asked, she then hugged her knees, "What if that creep Orochimaru did something to us that will effect out kids?"

Hissori sat up, and looked at Awaii with a serious look on her face, "You shouldn't trust anything that guy said, for one; he saw us fight that Kabuto guy and the sound minions, two; no one remembers anything from when they are young, three; a lot of kids grew up not knowing there parents, and four; he couldn't of done anything to our children…they have our blood not his" She answered Awaiis questions in order of how Awaii asked them.

Awaiis sighed, "I guess your right….but I still cant help but worry"

Red looked up at the sky, "You know, if the Orochimaru guy did do anything to us…it would have been bringing us closer…I mean think of it, if he did find all 3 of us, then somehow he made it to were we would all meet….allowing us to be the friends we are….which as far as I can see that isn't such a bad thing"

Awaii stood up, "Come on, lets go home….as much as I enjoy this spot, and love the quiet….I miss Keitaro and Kaida…I want to spend my birthday with my babies"

Hissori and Red also stood up, looked at Awaii then pushed her into the pond, "I told you , not to worry about them…now look, your all wet"

Awaii was now completely soaked, she swam towards the edge, and grabbed both Red and Hissoris legs then pulled them into the water. She began to laugh as Hissori and Red surfaced. Both looking surprised that Awaii pulled them in the water.

After about 30 minutes of relaxing in the freezing cold water, they all crawled out, looked at each other, and began laughing. They were all dripping wet, and shivering slightly.

"Thank you for this…..I really needed it" Awaii said as the three-wet-women walked back towards Kohona.

Hissori nudged Awaii, "that's what friends are for" she laughed.

"Now we can go home…I'm sure the guys are all dying for us to walk in the door" Red said as she began ringing the water out of her hair, "Not to mention we all need to change"

They all walked back into Kohona, and into Awaiis house. Once inside the house, the guys looked at them with confused looks on there faces.

"Is there a reason you are all soaked?" Kiba asked, holding Kaida in his hands.

Hissori nodded, "Awaii was worried about Keitaro and Kaida"

This just made the guys even more confused, they just shook there heads. Hissori, Red and Awaii all walked back into Awaii and Kibas room to get some clothes. Even though Hissori and Red didn't live with Awaii, they kept clothes at her house, just in case something happened while they were there…which right now, seemed like a very good idea.

They walked out of the room, hairs still wet, but clothes dry. Awaii walked over to where Keitaro was, and picked him up, not waking him up, she just wanted to hold him. Red walked over to Gaara, and took Taro from him, then held him close to her, and Hissori walked over to where Shikamaru was sitting, and just sat down beside him.

"did anything happen while we were gone?" Hissori asked, laying her wet head on Shikamarus shoulder.

"Kinda…." Shikamaru said, Hissori sat up, and looked at Shikamaru, "Your daughter said her first word…."

Hissori looked at Chikako, "What did she say?"

Chikako smiled, "Tu-bl-sum" She said reaching up for Hissoris wet blue hair.

Hissori smiled at Chikako, picked her up, then looked at Shikamaru, "I told you saying Troublesome all the time would make that her first word….You owe me a dinner" She smirked.

-End of chapter, okay….so now Chikako said her first word…and of course it had to be Shikamarus favorite word…Troublesome…anyways…I think this story is over…cause I don't know what else to do with it….the wars over, the bad guys are all dead….so unless someone has some master plan as to what else could happen, this story is over….hope you guys liked it. And sorry if there were any unanswered questions…just ask and I'll answer them…-


End file.
